Their Last Stand
by Caminsky305
Summary: The Elgang reaches their final frontier. This is their ultimate challenge yet. OCs involved
1. Prologue: Foreshadowing(Volume 1 Start!)

**C305: I...I'm nervous...this is my first. QwQ**

**Rena: Its alright Jonh, its your big day! :D  
><strong>

**Elsword: He's not gonna make it, MEDIC! XD /slapped**

**Eve: Have some sensitivity for once you peasant!  
><strong>

**Aisha: While this nonsense is happening, I will state the disclaimer. Caminsky305 does not own Elsword  
><strong>

**C305: B-B-But I own the OCs... *kira kira smile***

* * *

><p>At the northern parts of the Fluone continent. There was a heavy battle between allied but scattered clans against the most heinous and toughest demons that ever lived. The most proficient, skilled, and knowledgeable clan, the Stormblaze clan of the Blood Kingdom, was massacred by a traitor, Seraphim Stormblaze, known for his alias Ultima. Although he thought he killed them all, there was one person he missed, his little brother, Jehoel Stormblaze, also known as Jonh. Jonh was away on a black-op mission so the elders didn't mention a word. Once he came back, he saw the horror, and his brother walking away with blood on his blade. He fainted after that and was taken care of by passing travellers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Jonh's POV)<em>

"I will find you..."

* * *

><p>Job Paths<br>Elsword: Lord Knight  
>Aisha: <span>Elemental Master<span>  
>Rena: <span>Night Watcher<span>  
>Raven: <span>Blade Master<span>  
>Eve: <span>Code: Nemesis<span>  
>Chung: <span>Deadly Chaser<span>  
>Ara: <span>Yama Raja<span>  
>Elesis: <span>Crimson Avenger<span>  
>Add: <span>Lunatic Psyker<span>

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

Back in Sander, we defeated Karis and sent her running, she's fast. But right now we are headed north towards the undiscovered parts of Fluone; I'm getting a little nervous. I must stay calm, I shouldn't worry.  
>"Where is Karis headed again?"<p>

"Wherever it is, we must be ready for it. We do not know what lies ahead". Elsword replied with a cool composure, that kid matured fast.  
>"Anyways, we'll camp out in that distant mountain over there, we have a good chance of finding shelter for the night"<br>"Agreed!" All shout in unison.

Heading for the mountain took a while longer than expected. But the cave they found was near vegetation which Eve and Add analyzed to be all edible. The gang cooked, enjoyed a good feast, had some leisure, and there were some laughs. I couldn't help but be disturbed by the way the two redhead siblings look at each other, just what kind of sibling relationship are they in?!

"Thank you for the food!" Aisha shouted. She seems to be enjoying the meal  
>"Alright gang, I will take first watch outside, since I am a person with sharp eyes" I boasted. Everyone sweatdropped, then went to sleep, not knowing what is at stake for them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Jonh's POV)<em>

"...and I wont give up until I do."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I think that's it for chapter 1, I don't wanna spoil anything!<strong>

**Elsword: What a puss-/gets 'destroyed' by C305  
><strong>

**C305: What the %&$# did you try to say?! /dark aura**

**Elsword: meep~ *runs away*  
><strong>

**C305: GET BACK HERE! Oh by the way I'll start working on chapter two already**


	2. Chapter 1: Fluone's erratic state

**C305: I'm back. Hard day but I did it!**

**Elsword: Woah woah wait! How did you type the new chapter that fast?**

**C305: I must never reveal my secrets. ;)**

**Elsword: Coward! HAHA! /slapped by everyone**

**C305: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

'This night watch is tiring; I should get Rena to watch over next, she is a Night Watcher haha!' I thought to myself, heading to my pack and grabbing my instant tea to make a drink.

"Hey Raven" Add surprised me from behind. I nearly gag on my tea.

"What the—Add don't surprise me like that!" I scolded him. "Ah, sorry about that" he replied

"Anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping? I said that I'll keep watch"

"There is something I have to tell you, it's really important, it's about where we're going"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Eve told me that she had Moby and Remy scout the perimeter and then suddenly they lost contact with her, I'm telling you man, these parts are crawling with demons everywhere!"

"I see what you mea—"Raven was cut off by a shadow advancing towards them. Add yelled in surprise which woke up the others.

_"May I join in the conversation? Kukukukuk."_ It was Glaive. The Elgang was surprised and stared at him.

"What business do you have here?" Elsword was the first to break the silence.

_"I have come to give you a warning about the northern parts of Fluone. It's nothing like you have ever seen on your adventures in the past, even greater than me."_ Glaive gave a worried tone which is surprising. _"I asked the Goddess to allow me to assist you. Here, have this."_ Glaive gives Elsword a Time-Space Sphere. _"Use this if you need me, and I will rush in to help you kukukukuk." _Soon after that Glaive returned to Henir's Time and Space.

"I don't trust him one bit." I said

"Come on Raven, we must accept help at a time like this" Rena protested.

"Maybe, but I'll keep an eye out for him."

Turning to Eve who was staring at a picture (schematics) of Moby and Remy, still pokerfaced but everyone knows she is sad. Chung was concerned and went to Eve.

"Hey Eve, I'll look or Moby and Remy for you, we'll start first light tomorrow, okay?" This seemed to cheer Eve up a bit and she smiled.

All shout in unison, "Eve smiled!" Eve blushed after that and tried to hide her now cute face.

"Then it's settled" I said. "At first light we move out quickly!" Then the gang went to sleep.

_(Jonh's POV)_

_'pant pant pant, I reached the top, those kind merchants drove me far south, they said this mountain can give a good view of Northern Fluone'_ I thought to myself, sitting down due to exhaustion.

"Alright, I'll now have to make a map about this place." Grabbing my flame sword and burning to the ground of what I can see north, I analyze how far I have to go.

"gh..gh...*gulp*. How long was I out? This is REALLY far south!" I try to compose myself but the trip back to homeland will take about a week on foot and I have no money to hitch a ride. I sigh in submission.

"I guess I have to, I'm tired" I take a nap on a coincidentally bed-shaped rock.

* * *

><p><em>(? POV)<em>

_"They seem to be having fun, heh"_ I smirk while grabbing a damaged Remy in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve: NOO! My drones! Q-Q<strong>

**Add: Umm...I don't think ChungXEve is your type of ship 305 o-o**

**C305: Shaddup! o I know that! I'll work on the next chapter. Bye! ^w^**

**Ara: Wait wait, who's the guy at the end?! Don't ignore meeeeh! QAQ**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and Ambush

**C305: ANOTHER UPDATE! :D**

**Raven: I still don't understand how you found the time.**

**C305: Easy, the day was uninteresting.**

**Ara: Is the mystery guy gonna be here?! Is he? IS HE?!**

**C305: Shhh...its not your brother!**

**Ara: QAQ**

**C305: Anyway, I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

The gang woke up to Add calling out "Eve! Eve! Where in Elrios name are you?!"

Ara asked, "Yeah, where is Eve?"

"Chung too, they're gone!" Raven replied

"I heard Chung yesterday that at first light they would search for Moby and Remy" Elsword interrupted, his eyes full of concern.

All except Elsword and Add shouted, "Oh darn! WE FORGOT!"

Aisha panicked in confusion, "WH-where are they now?! We must look for them, they don't know this place!"

Everyone agreed. Elsword rallied the gang and they all stormed out the cave to look for them.

(Chung's POV)

"Hey Eve, are you sure this is where Remy's last location was?" Chung asked Eve who was holding Moby very tight and looking down.

"Yes, he must be here! Who knows what happened to Remy. Chung I'm worried." Eve was already distressed as they have been looking for Remy for at least two hours since they went out.

"Hmm...maybe we should call Glave?" I asked, looking down to my pocket which had the Time-Space Sphere inside.

"How would Glave exactly be of help in this kind of situation? It does not compute." Eve tilted her head in question.

'Wah! She just had a cute face just now!' I thought, and then Eve blushed. I blushed too when I found out she had been reading my mind.

"Let's look elsewhere." I stated since Remy is no longer here. "Shush! I noticed something below, they look like burn marks on the ground." Eve surprised me to mention burn marks; it might have to do with Remy. I rush over beside Eve.

(Jonh's POV)

I slowly open my tired eyes and stare into the sky. It's late in the morning, about 10 am. I rest in bed for a while to regain some energy, and that's when I realized. 'I should be getting home!' I grab my signature weapon, the 9th blade. And ran to the edge.

"Hey, you there! Where do you think you're going?" I was startled by a voice and looked over to see two figures, a boy and a girl, watching me.

"I'm going home! Why?" I answered in a formal fashion.

"Oh no you're not, you have something that belongs to us! Give us back the Nasod drone!" The guy yelled at me, thinking I stole a Nasod drone, whatever that looks like.

"What? I never stole anything? For all I know all I did was climb this mountain and sleep!" I yelled back, what a stupid response, they are gonna try to kill me now aren't they? Sigh.

"Oh yeah?!" The guy seems to be provoked. What have I done?

"Chung, I don't think he—""Not now Eve, I gotta beat the hell outta this guy." Oh great, first a hard sleep then this. Sigh.

{Battle BGM: The Time has Come-Devil May Cry 4 OST}

Chung quickly advances at me and states something I don't understand.

"Magnum Shot, Scare Chase" 'What are those words? His skills? Hm, better defend myself without hurting them' I quickly shield myself with the 9th blade and swing my sword upwards to deflect the incoming missile which explodes no more than two meters above me. I get pushed aside by the blast.

'Tch, this guy is good. What is he doing now?' I turn to see him aiming at me with two pistols, and I'm completely open! I have no choice; I have to use 'it'.

"Now I gotcha!" Those were the words he said before pelting me with bullets. "Gahh!" I screamed in pain, but I readied myself and fell to the ground. He shot my arms and legs, I see, he wanted to immobilize me. That's good. I can still barely move my hands as I materialized something from my hand, a rune, a special rune that only I can use.

"Harmony, be with me." I said as I harmonized my current injuries to the guy named...Chung? Was it? And sent him falling to the ground, then I looked at the girl beside him and harmonized her healthy state to mine, healing my injuries.

I walk up to Chung, looking at a small, healthy bush beside him, and harmonized him with the plant, healing him too, since I don't wanna hurt him or anything! I sit beside him and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, you must be from Hamel. I recognize the armor you're wearing" Again, I made the situation awkward!

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" He asked me.

"Someone who wants to ask you why you tried to kill me."

"Hey, have you seen a small, ball-shaped, spiked metal drone around here?" He asked me. Oh, so that's what a nasod drone looked like. "Is it yours?" I asked in return.

"No, it's hers" I turn to look at a girl, she had long, white hair and a facial expression of a statue.

"Y-yes, have you seen it anywhere here? This is where I lost contact with it!" I'm surprised at the sudden change in emotion from none to one. "No, I haven't. Sorry." I answered apologetically.

The girl looks down, although no expression at all, she seems sad. "I almost forgot, how rude of me, what is your name?"

"I am Eve, the queen of the Nasods"

I gulp in surprise, a queen?! "And what about you?"

"It's Chung, Chung Seiker, the prince of Hamel" I felt uneasy, I'm in the presence of royalty and the last time I checked, I wasn't able to go less than 100 meters from the king.

"I-I'm Jehoel Stormblaze of the late Stormblaze clan, y-you can call me Jonh." I tried to act cool and such but I don't think its working.

After a silence I and Chung laughed while Eve smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chung and Eve."

(Elsword's POV)

"There you guys are and who's that?!" I yelled at them.

"Oh sorry for worrying you guys, oh by the way, this is Jonh." Chung replied

I ran ahead of the others and went to them. "So, did you find Moby and Remy?"

"Only Moby, Remy is still missing" Eve replied.

I turn to the mysterious man and asked him. "Who are you?"

He replied, "I am Jonh of the Stormblaze clan. Nice to meet you. And your name is?"

"I'm Elsword, so where did you come from?"

"Northern Fluone, I was nurtured by merchants after my clan and village was razed to the ground."

I looked at him in surprise, and then looked at his weapon, it's four times bigger than mine and I can feel its aura from here.

"Ah, we're just chasing after someone, a succubus named Karis. Seen her?" I asked him.

"No, I just woke up from a short coma yesterday and climbed here to know where I'm going"

"Ah I see, so you are trave—" I was cut off by a grunting laugh and an ominous voice.

"Hmmmmmm...Looking for something?" I turn to see a dark figure holding a weird-shaped blade, wearing black clothing all over, and his hair reaching his elbows and covering his left eye. He tosses down in which appears to be Remy. Eve rushed over to tend to her drone while the rest of us have a standoff.

(Jonh's POV)

"No, it's you, Seraphim!" I shouted at my brother, "Seraphim, why?"

"Hahahahaha! The question is, why not?" He points his signature weapon, the Dark Nodachi, at me. "Let's just end this quick."

I charge towards him, clashing of our swords, which had opposing resonances with each other, creates shockwaves with each hit. "Just call me Ultima" he said while we fight each other at high speeds, eyes blazing.

"I can't just sit here and watch, i need to take action!" Chung exclaimed. Eve shouted from the sidelines "No, Chung don't!" But Chung rushed him and kept on shooting him.

I turn to see Ultima surging up with void power. I immediately realize what he is going to do 'No, he's not gonna..' I quickly defend myself with my 9th blade and cast a nature rune to shield me.

"Radioactive Darkness" was the words that came out of his mouth as dark energy swirled around him and exploded, affecting the area around him. I was able to defend, but Chung! Oh no, I forgot about Chung! I try to extend my nature rune to shield him but I was too late.

(Chung's POV)

I stare into the horror heading towards me, I see Jonh trying to protect me. 'Too late anyway, I should have listened to Eve, I hope that she's fine, I hope everyone's gonna be fine, I'm sorry.' Those were my thoughts as dark radiation passed through me inflicting great damage. I fall to the ground. 'I hear...voices' I said in my head as my world blackens and I pass out.

~two hours later~

(Aisha's POV)

I try to wipe the tears down my eyes, but more of them fall down. Elsword sat beside me comforting me as the rest place Chung somewhere comfortable, after the incident, he had been in a coma. Jonh sits in a corner blaming himself for what happened, but Rena reassures him that it's not his fault.

"When will Chung wake up?" I asked Raven

"Who knows, but we gotta take care of him till then" Raven looks depressed.

* * *

><p>Just the beginning of their adventure and their friend falls into a coma...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm too lazy to proofread this. Its a long chapter =w=<strong>

**Elsword: *looking at some papers* Albert's OCs will make an appearance?**

**Chung: Why am I in a coma? QAQ /knocked out**

**C305: Shh...just go to sleep.**

**Oh, and Albertrojas, he wants his OCs to be included because of... "Character Development" :3 Huehuehuehue...he doesn't know I work in a dark room where he can't see what I'm typing.**

**Next chapter will be published tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3: Road Trip!

**C305: AAAAND Another one! :D**

**Add: You do work fast. :l**

**C305: That's right! I will keep up with Albertrojas so we can post a special chapter that we pre-planned ourselves ;D**

**Elsword: And what would that be?**

**C305: Secret ;P**

**Daisuke: Let me guess...**

**C305: Oops, outta time, I do not own Elsword.**

**Daisuke: Hey wait! You didn't let me finish!**

* * *

><p><em>(3rd person POV)<em>

The Elgang set out the next day, with Raven and Rena carrying Chung on a stray horse they found on the way. Everyone sought out with Jonh a village in where they could rest Chung. Jonh tells them of a nearby village that a close friend of his lives in. The journey takes 3 days to reach halfway there so they reside in small, abandoned houses. Chung was well taken care of by the girls. Later that night, Jonh went to Raven.

_(Raven's POV)_

"Yo, you got a minute?" Jonh asked

I wasn't doing anything at the moment so I replied, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Erm, it's about Chung"

He leads me outside while the gang is sleeping sound. "If I had been quick, he wouldn't have been like this."

"Now now Jonh, it's not your fault. You were knocked out for a long time so it might have affected your performance."

"Maybe you're right, but who knows? I must not make that mistake again! I will protect them no matter what!"

"Now you sound like Chung." I commented.

"Huh? Really, he says things like that? I see why he charged in, he was trying to protect me, like a guardian." He seems to be in surprise that I said that.

"Yeah, perhaps so." I replied.

Out of nowhere, Rena grabs me by the back of my shoulders. "May I join in? What are you two talking about?"

"R-Rena, don't startle me like that!" She does that to me all the time and I'm still not used to it. Sigh.

She giggles at my reaction, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, coincidentally, Jonh and I are more of nocturnal type of people." What did I just say?!

"Oh is that so? Well, see ya in the morning!" She enters the house and the night becomes completely silent.

I feel a cold night breeze brushing against my face, the luminous full moon on a cloudless night; the atmosphere is serene and fresh around me. I relax my shoulders a bit to take in the serenity of the night. I take a deep breath.

"Hey Jonh, you have been awfully quiet at the moment, is there something on your—"I turn to see Jonh sleeping in a sloth position at the back of the horse.

I stared in awkward confusion for three seconds. "Never mind, I'll sleep too." I walk back to the house and into my room where I crash on my bed and fall asleep not long after that.

~next morning~

The girls and Elsword were cleaning Chung and polishing his armour while Jonh was preparing the food and table and Add and I were making luggage check and tending to the horse. We're ready to set out again. We ate breakfast, got prepared, and then we headed for the entrance. The sun is so bright out, what a good day for all. We set Chung up on the horse and began walking to where Jonh is leading us. We found a nearby lake where we replenished our water supply and berries in some bushes in which we collected. I can't help but notice Jonh staring at those berries like he's gonna kill them.

Aisha looked bored after lunch. "When are we going to reach there?"

Jonh replied, "About 8 miles left till we reach the village"

"Uwahh but I'm so tired!" She kept on complaining like this for a few hours until we reached another lake where we rested again.

"How come there are lakes in a desert? It doesn't seem right" Rena asked.

"The sand layer in this desert is thinner than you think. There is a suitable supply of water underground." Jonh knows this place way better than I expected.

"Ahhh the water is so cool! Let's stay here!" Now Aisha is complaining about leaving again.

Something fell off Chung's pocket while the commotion was going on, and it was the Time-Space Sphere. I grab it and place it inside my saddlebag, I wouldn't want to lose this, but I still suspect him, I felt more than one presence when he appeared that night.

The gang laughs as they enjoy their lake break under the sun. I stare at them and smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Secret POV)<em>

We were watching them in secret, from an undisclosed location(behind some boulders, out of sight)

_"How do you think they are faring Onii-chan? They are heading towards something really dangerous."_

"I know that Ren. We'll just see how far they can go."

**"Glave told us not to interfere with them yet, he asked us to stay out of sight until he tells us so."**

"Daisuke-kun, I wonder if they will be okay." She asked me in concern.

"They're fine. We'll just cover for them."

* * *

><p><em>...Who might these people be?...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C305: =A= Uwahh...now I know how Aisha feels.<strong>

**Elsword: I can't relate to that.**

**Ultima: What an interesting plot you have there.**

**Everyone except me and knocked out Chung: UWEEEEHH! OAO**

**Ultima: Huh? Never mind. *walks and sleeps on couch; Jonh joins him but on the floor***

**Ara: They really are brothers. When will MY Onii-chan show up?! You promised mee! QAQ**

**C305: I know! I know! Please just let the author write. Oh I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4: Separation

**C305: And in the left corner we got Ultima and the right corner we have Jonh!**

**Elgang: *watches***

**C305: We'll find out who will win this boxing match...AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**Elgang: Hey! Waiiiiit!**

**C305: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Elsword's POV)<em>

Looking around me, the place is war struck, but it seems like a normal day to me, probably because I've been fighting for a long time. And I almost forgot to say one thing, yeah, tomorrow is...

"We're under attack!" One of the guards shouted, "They're coming from the northern wall!"

I'll have to worry about that later, I just got here, "Let's go team!"

We head to the top of the northern wall and observe the incoming attack. Jonh turned to us and said.

"Elsword, Raven, Ara, Elesis, come with me. Aisha, provide mid-range support from behind, Add and Eve, provide support from above. Rena, provide long-ranged support!" We all proceeded as followed.

The demons were tougher than the ones at Lurensia, Hamel, and Sander! I had a hard time just to bring down one of them, but nevertheless, we kept on fighting. "Armageddon Blade!" I bring out an aura that extends my range by five meters. "Now I'm ready to fight some more!" I exclaimed.

_(Jonh's POV)_

'Of all times why now?' I thought to myself, I led them here so they can relax but now they are even more stressed than before. Very well, I need to end this anyway. I took my 9th blade and raised it in to the air. As I looked at the area where there are plenty of demons, I chant a Flame Rune and stab the 9th Blade into the ground.

"Taste the blaze!" I shouted, as cracks appear on the ground below them. Lasers infused with flame energy erupt from the ground, sending them high, high enough that they will die upon hitting the ground, but just to make sure I chant a Wind Rune and boosted their height to the level of the cirrus clouds. Phew, I just took out half of them; looking at the Elgang just sitting and staring at me, three of them pull out a piece of paper with '9', '10', and '9.5' written on it. What does that mean? And they seem to be done with their work too.

"Wait a second, how long were you guys watching?" I realized they were done and were just waiting for me.

"After our hyperactive skills we decided to watch the show, which was a stunning display of power and style!" Rena exclaimed as she clapped for joy.

"Uhh...Umm...Yeah" I am not used to words of praise. I hide my slightly blushed face.

"Shall we get inside?" Raven asked. Now I know he's tired.

We finally rent some rooms in the village and take a nice long rest for the day. Hyperactives huh...That's new, must take a lot of mana to do that. I wonder if I have my own hyperactive, that would be cool.

~next day~

_(Raven's POV)_

I wonder how long are we gonna stay here. I look for Jonh everywhere. "Where the hell is he?" He's gone. I look outside and there he is! He's—what the...where is he going?

_(Jonh's POV)_

Running...Running...Running...Running...Stopped to tie my shoelaces...Continued running...Heading for the assembly room of the village. I stop at the front of the entrance and composed myself, I entered the room.

"Any updates on the war?" I walk towards a nearby desk. Chattering all around, one turned to answer me.

"Yes sir! We received report that a small demon settlement has been destroyed, the one northeast of us! We also obtained information that it was their food and water supply encampment, they are slowly retreating! Sir, shall we retaliate?"

"Not yet, but we have to keep pressing them. We'll attack once their communications are cut off, then we go full force! Good work soldier!" Wow, I never thought I would be acting like this; I was in the black ops anyway.

"Jonh! There you are!" Raven walked through the door.

"Ah Raven, you are here." I reply in a casual tone, even though I'm surprised to the bones.

"Jonh, may I review this part of the continent for a while?" He asked.

"Uhh...sure, go ahead."

I walk out of the room while Raven 'socializes' with the locals. I climb up the bell tower and stare into the sky. It's a beautiful day, although troubling. At least everyone can take a break with some comfort. I wonder...Eva. No, no, no I mustn't think about that. Hmm...

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_"Hey, Jeho! Let's go!" There she is, calling me out._

_"I told you not to call me that." I pout._

_"But it's so cute. I just can't stop Jeho!" She winks at me as to tease me. Come on, my parents gave me 'Jonh' for a reason._

_"Will it be far?" I asked._

_"Not for long." She winks at me again and holds my hand. "I wanna get there fast too, since it's my birthday next week." Right, I still haven't got her a present yet._

_"I want to spend the birthday with you. Oh Jeho, I've been looking forward to this!"_

_"Me too." We hold hands and she proceeds to mass teleport us to a distant place._

_~end flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Tch...Sigh. I ne—"I was cut off by the Elgang calling me out.<p>

"Jonh! Jonh! Jonh! Oh good he's awake! We were calling you for a while! Were you even listening?!" Rena is pissed. Kinda scary that I flinch slightly.

"Ah, sorry about that! What was it you guys needed?" What the hell am I talking about? Sigh.

"We have to set out again; some scouts reported Karis has been seen in a mountain not far from here, we got to check it out!" Elsword is getting impatient by this; I see why they came here in the first place.

"Alright alright you go get Raven; he's in the assembly office. I'll get ready." I run off to my room and grab my bags and Chung and placed them on the horse while I carry the Destroyer.

Heading to the eastern gate, the gang was already waiting for me.

"You're bringing Chung? Shouldn't he stay here?"Aisha asked.

"We can't just leave him here!" Add protested.

"No, it's too dangerous, he has to stay. I will keep watch over him." Raven wants to stay? What?

"I'll stay too." Elesis too? Huh? Why would they—

"Me too. I will ensure his wellbeing." Eve wants to stay as well.

"Maybe it's for the best. Right guys?" Rena was worried, but encouraging.

"Alright, let's get a move on then." I stated the gang to get going.

With Chung, Elesis, Eve, and Raven behind, we set out further into the darkness of Fluone.

_(Secret POV)_

"Th-they're separating! Are they gonna be okay?" I see that Yuuki is worried about this. I put my hand over her shoulder to reassure her.

"They'll be fine, you have seen how they fight, even the new guy."

**"Their friend is not in good condition, they have to leave someone behind, Raven can also issue command in defending the village too."** Rai explained.

I turn back to read a paper. "Hmm...The next task Glave gave us is...to sabotage the demon's communication from sending reinforcements from their main command. This is gonna be hard, considering their strengths."

_"We shall see Onii-chan, how powerful we are!"_

"Let's move out, Daisuke-kun!"

* * *

><p><em>...Will dividing their strengths prove to be a good choice?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C305: Ting Ting Ting! And the winner by knockout is...Ultima!<strong>

**Jonh: Uhh...what? I'm not-**

**Chung: *knocked out* XP**

**Elgang: What the hell?!**

**C305: *typing chapter 5***


	6. Chapter 5: Divided Attention

**C305: Another update! ~stupid rain .**

**Add: Took you long enough.**

**C305: STFU! I was soaking wet!**

**Daisuke: Albert said that he is getting frustrated with your spoilers ****XD**

**C305: *ahem*tragedy*ahem***

**Ren/Rai: HAI!**

**C305: . I'm not in the mood, I hate the rain. I do not own Elsword though.**

* * *

><p>(Rena's POV)<p>

'I'm worried about the others, is it right to leave them alone?' I thought to myself. Maybe I'm over-thinking things, but I just hope they come soon. We bypassed the walls of the command center of the settlement. We situated in a place where there are zero guards around. Once we settled down, Glave appeared before us.

"Glave, what are you doing here?" Elsword was the first to ask.

"I'm here to warn you that you shouldn't attack, well not yet. Kukuk"

"What are you planning this time?" I asked in suspicion.

"Just wait and you will see kukukukuk!" He said.

Meanwhile, one of the demons shouted. "We lost our contact with the main! Comms are down!" The other demons scrambled everywhere to find out what's wrong.

Glave starts to disappear. "Well, what are you guys waiting for, go crazy. Kukukukuk!" And with that, we head out, weapons blazing at everyone. The demons were too busy with the diversion so they are heavily unprepared. Once they noticed us, it's already too late.

"Innocence!" I yelled as I took out the supporting beams of the command tower. "Blizzard Shower!" Aisha helped me out. Jonh and Elsword were busy with the demons outside the tower.

"Windmill!" Elsword yelled as he took out some guards.

Turning to Jonh who seems to be standing still while a lot of demons were surrounding him, he doesn't seem to move at all. "Hey Jonh, watch out!" Elsword shouted.

"Awakening mode." Jonh raises his 9th blade and splits into 8 more swords, each with a different design and element, and he was also surrounded by an aura of pure energy.

"Paralysis Field, Wind Blaze, Axis Cutter." Electricity surged the ground and air, electrocuting the demons around him, followed by violent gusts of wind infused with the fire element which severely burned them, and then two bright slashes, horizontal and vertical, sent them flying all around. His eyes also changed from blue to red.

"Wow." Said Elsword, "Can he really do that?" he asked.

"You saw it didn't you? Hey look out!" I yelled as I shot an arrow behind Elsword, hitting the head of a demon which only stunned it. Elsword noticed this he turned to finish the demon off.

"There sure are a lot more than what we encountered." Ara complained. I know, the demons here are extremely tough to handle!

"The tower isn't falling! Why?!" Elsword turned to look at the tower which is somehow standing still.

"They have a core asset inside, somehow has enough magic to lift that big, ugly building." Jonh stated. "He's gonna come out any second now. Get ready!"

"Eek! Up over there!" Aisha screamed, a huge, reptilian-like, furry beast comes out from the top.

"Th-That is what he have to beat?! It's bigger than Dark Nephilim!" Aisha looks scared. But Jonh seems unfazed, like he has fought these things before.

"Eun! Take over!" Ara enters Eun mode and runs with Jonh. I have to take action too! I establish mental connection with my fellow elves and request for assistance. "They should be here in about two days. But first, we need to kill that beast!" Running with the three, Elsword shouted, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

The beast charges at us with immense speed, Jonh runs with the swords floating behind him, similar to Add's dynamos, by the way, "Where is Add?!"

"He went inside the tower after we charged in. He said we need more information from these demons." Ara replied. 'Oh well, best of luck to you Add!' I said in my head as we finally engage in battle with the furry lizard.

~some time later~

The monster's attacks are immense and wild, not to mention really powerful! Jonh grabs two swords floating in the air and moves at the speed of lightning right at the monster's face, and yells, "Blade Gale!" and slices the monster's eyes, blinding the beast. "Go now!" he screamed.

"Yes Jonh!" I trap his front legs, preventing him from moving while Ara uses Energy Cannon to push its hind legs forward, tripping it and making it fall from the building(Note that the battle is situated at the very top of the building). The monster isn't moving fast and may recover from the fall before it even loses control. "Magic missile!" Aisha manages to use magic missile to hit its spinal cord which paralyzes it temporarily and further causing it to fall down.

"Tch, it's still not fast enough! Luckily I learned a new move today!" Elsword shouted, "Frontal Geyser!" Elsword pointed at the base of its tail at point-blank range and unleashes a compressed Triple Geyser at the front starting from the tip of his sword, launching the beast to an extent that he is sure to fall down.

The beast falls down but we all know that it isn't gonna die that way. We agree to kill him using falling skills. Ara uses Falling Dragon, Jonh uses Bolt Drop, Elsword uses Rolling smash, and I drop down with Innocence in my hands. Aisha tries to join but was stopped by Add calling out to her.

(Aisha's POV)

"Umm...can you help me out?" Add asked. I answered, "Yeah, sure alright." And carry him and float down to the ground.

(Elsword's POV)

As the beast makes a great impact to the ground, we were already closing in on it fast and on full force.

Our combined strength plus the velocity of impact to its belly split the creature in half, finally killing it. We all cheer in victory as the beast is defeated and tower crumbles down to the ground. Aisha and Add!

"Oh no! Aisha and Add are still there!" I exclaimed but I turn to see the said duo floating down safely to the ground in front of us.

"Miss me?" Aisha teases us as she winked and stuck her tongue out. Add on the other hand, got off her and his dynamos came out of his jacket.

"I got more than enough information that we need. I also found a nearby settlement and we can rest there, the view is amazing, but ominous too, I saw the heart of all this corruption from a distance, unlike any other I have ever seen, looked worse than Feita." Add kept on describing what he saw in a scared manner. We looked at each other and proceeded to move on to that place he mentioned.

(Raven's POV)

"I should go get reinforcements." I said outside the room we rented.

"I know, but we should wait for Elsword and the others!" Elesis exclaimed.

Eve comes out of the door and sits down with us.

"Chung is doing fine; he looked like he has completely recovered from his injuries. He'll wake up as he sees fit."

"That's a good thing to hear." I sighed in relief

One of the soldiers ran towards us

"Sir, we received report that Elsword's team has taken down the terrorizing command center!"

"What, seriously? That is great!" I jumped with joy, but he added something else.

"We also received report that their comms unit was taken down by an unidentified team of people, no one received a clear description and they disappeared quickly after that."

"Hmm...That's new to hear. Very well, carry on soldier!" I dismissed him

"Yes sir!" He replied and returned to post.

_"Just...Who are those people?" I asked myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone: Where is C305?<strong>

**C305: *aims at them with sniper***

**Jonh: *runs away on lightning***

**Ultima: *goes back to other dimension***

**Aisha: *teleports***

**Daisuke/Yuuki/Glave/Ren/Rai: *retreats to Henir's***

**The rest: *sits there* *shot by lots of bullets***

**C305: Time to type the next update!**

**Albertrojas...want a spoiler for Add? huehuehuehue /slapped**


	7. Chapter 6: Kamikaze invasion?

**C305: Argh! I'm late in updating! Sorry everyone!**

**Everyone: *sleeping***

**C305: In apology, I worked 3 times as hard and posting 3 chapters simultaneously! On the same night! (It's nighttime by the time I updated these three chapters)**

**Zero: Caminsky305 does not own Elsword!**

* * *

><p><em>(Add's POV)<em>

I lie alone under the roof of a house, talking to myself.

"I saw them, I saw them! How?! HOW?! How did they get here and how did they know about us? Tch...I'm more worried about them being here and all and I gotta thank them for their help earlier too, though I didn't meet them personally, I can see them from..."

_(3rd Person POV)_

Add kept on talking to himself while Rena was watching from above. "Hey watcha doing there?" She asked to snap him out from the daydreaming. "Gah! Rena, don't scare me like that!" He shouted. "Teehee, you're talking to yourself! I'm just trying to cheer you up!" She smiled.

"Heh, I guess you're right. Thanks...for reminding me there are people here. "He smirked and walked away laughing.

"Hey!" She said and ran after him, regrouping with the others.

Meanwhile, back at the village, it has been under attack again. This time, all the remaining demons from the nearby settlement have begun a large-scale assault on the rather small village. Raven, Elesis, and Eve head out for the front and command the troops into their most effective defensive line.

"Dammit!" Said Raven, "Their numbers are overwhelming! Do you think we can do this?"

"I'm not entirely sure, it's hard to compute!" Eve answered with a worried tone. "Wait for a bit, I'll contact someone!" Eve went and logged into Add's earpiece.

_(Add's POV)_

"~~Add! ~~Add! Can you hear me? ~~" My earpiece got a call from Eve.

"What's happening? Why is it so loud?! Ah dammit, another invasion?" I asked.

"~a full-scale invasion!~Help us quick! ~~" She begged. Oh no, it would take a day to go back there! How are we gonna—that's it!

"Eve, use the Space-Time Sphere Glave gave us, and tell him to open a portal!" I said.

"~Of course~~" I rallied up the team and waited for a short while, soon after, a portal opened in front of us.

"Get through here, and I'm not going to wait!" Shouted Glave from the other side.

We all run in to the other end of the portal and reach the other team. Oh no, lots of demon and human casualties already, we sprang into action and joined the battle. It was way more intense than that last attack, we were all getting tired. Is this the real strength of the demons? This is overwhelming indeed. But nevertheless, we gave our very best and used up all our strength to win.

~3 hours later~

_(Raven's POV)_

We all take a rest outside our resting place while we treat our injuries and replenish our mana. All the demons were defeated and none were left alive. The soldiers outside pay respects to their fellow dead warriors who gave their lives today. One of the captains approached us.

"On behalf of the village, we give you our humble thanks for removing the demon threat from our fellow settlement; we can now live in peace thanks to you." He bowed and saluted and I salute back.

"I think we're done here, should we move to the next one?" I asked.

"Nah, we should rest now, we'll set out tomorrow at noon, the next village should take about 4 hours to reach." Jonh replied.

"Oh is that so? Okay then." I responded with a sighed smile. Looking up to the sky, my eyes widen in realization that this quest is not finished yet.

I whisper to myself, "We'll make it, right?"

_(Jonh's POV)_

Back up the bell tower, looking up to the sky, I daydream again.

"Eva, I should have known what was in your heart all along..."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: Done and done! I need to do this quick.<strong>

**Everyone: Who's Eva?**

**C305: Nobody important...**

**Jonh: Yeah, who's E-*strangled*-GAH!**

**C305: Time for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Painful Memories

**C305: It's ruined...I wanted it to be based off Lost Time Memory but I couldn't pull it off...the story is different. ~.~**

**Elsword: Well maybe you should stick to doing noth-*gets blasted by flames*-WAH!**

**C305: This will be a short flashback based off the last sentence in chapter 6. I do not own Elsword!**

* * *

><p>'I couldn't bring you back, I couldn't save you even.<p>

How I wish I would feel the way it was before, with the sunset in our eyes.

Looking to the past, I want to feel like before; I want to see your smile again.'

~flashback to exactly 15 years ago~

We were walking down a hill, and ready to set out again, you smiled at me and held my hand.

"This is war, I'm a little scared. But when I'm with you, I know we're gonna be okay."

"I feel the same way, it's like there was never a war in the first place. Happy Birthday Eva."

I hold your hand tight and walk to the horizon of a hilly road.

~the next day~

Running across the town, holding a gift I bought for Eva, today is her birthday and I'm really excited about it.

"Argh, I'm gonna be late! Run fast run fast run fast run fast!" I encouraged myself to run faster, I pre-planned this surprise and I need to get there before Eva does.

"I *panting* have arrived." I reach the front door of the town hallway, which was the venue for the surprise. I grab the doorknob and enter the hall. Everyone greeted me and gave me a high five.

"Alright, are the preparations as planned?" I asked the group.

"We're all ready. She's gonna be so happy for what you're doing for her." One of the guards exclaimed.

"Alright, positions everyone!" I shouted and everyone went to their positions and closed the lights, waiting for her to come.

~forward flashback 2 weeks later~

It was raining, everyone was distraught to have heard the news, and everybody came. I stood by my brother Seraphim, who held my shoulder and tried to comfort me to ease my sadness and pain. We watch as Eva's grave was being lowered to the ground, and I can't stand the thought of losing the woman that I have always loved, and who has loved me back. I broke down just at the thought of it, and collapsed to the ground, I can't imagine life without her.

All alone, with thoughts swirling my head, lying down on the floor with a blank expression. Nothing can cheer me up, after all that. I never went out of my room for a week. I always looked down and never talked to anyone since then. Time healed very slowly as I slowly recovered from the pain, I'm ready to set out again, but this time, I'm all alone.

~end flashback~

"Argh, I told myself not to think about this!" I exclaimed as I snapped out of my daydream. "But, I would still long for that smile of yours." Looks up at the horizon and takes a deep breath. 'Will my feelings change? Or will they change me?'

_(Eve's POV)_

As I sipped on my tea, I noticed the silence around me. This sensation, I think I'm remembering something.

Right, back at Altera Core, I was alone, the silence was dreadening even for a Nasod like me. I don't like this silence, not one bit. So this is what the humans call 'fear'.

_(Add's POV)_

'I wonder...if my purpose isn't Eve's codes...but for something else...Mom, at a time like this you would always be there for me.' I thought to myself.

_(Ara's POV)_

'After all that I encountered, I wonder...what do you think Eun, is this place scary?' I asked Eun. 'I've seen worse' Eun answered.

_(Rena's POV)_

'Unlike anything I have ever seen, I must update the elves about where we are headed and I hope they meet us there'

_(Aisha's POV)_

'So many hurt, I can't bear to watch this, it's too much! It's too much!' I screamed in my head watching the horror.

_(Elsword's POV)_

Almost sunset, the gang's morale is definitely low after that, but we saved the village, that counts as a win right? Anyways, I need to get their sprits raised because I know we have only seen the beginning. I stood up in front of them and spoke.

"Team, we fought bravely in the past few days. We defeated the entire threat to this village, we took down a beast of overwhelming size, we killed every single last one of the demon in that settlement. I know you're sad about the last fight, but we shouldn't let that bother us, we came here to win and we will definitely win in the next fights, till the last light shines!"

The Elgang looked at me with delighted faces; next we celebrated with the townspeople and paid respects to the dead. We had a good dinner and a good night's rest. With the team filled with hope, we are ready for next morning.

* * *

><p><em>(Unknown POV)<em>

It was midnight. I stood there with the corpse of the fallen beast and the crumbled tower, knowing that a small army of the invading demons has either been driven off or killed; I look up the sky and took a deep breath. Sighing in exhaustion, I look back to my past memories and talked to myself.

"I've been watching you since I have woken up, you have become stronger than I was before. I watched you fight, I watched you make friends, I watched you even until now, just seeing you grow up. I am very proud of you, really proud of you...

...

...Ara."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: Well...what do you think?<strong>

**Rena: Was that R-*gagged*-RFFRFRFFFFRRRFF!**

**C305: Alright let's see you guys next chapter and I hope Rena stops squirming! *holds her down***


	9. Chapter 8: New town, New trouble

**C305: Last chapter for tonight...**

**Elsword: You were just lazy. Pfft!**

**C305: I was not! I was busy with other stuff and whatever stuff in school!**

**Elsword: LAAAAZ-*9th Runic Explosion*-YIIIIIIEEEE! *flies away***

**C305: Here's a disclaimer while I grab a res stone. I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

"Stop complaining, we'll get there when we get there!" I yelled at the noisy Aisha, who keeps on complaining about the heat.

"But it's so hot! I thought a barren valley would be much cooler than a desert!" Aisha spoke in a childish manner. Elsword found this to be amusing and told her, "But there's a more chance of a freshwater river in here since we're crossing a valley."

"Reaaaaaaaaaaally?!" She looked up Elsword with those big anime eyes. "Yes!" He replied and Aisha began cheering for joy.

"Hold up, I see a person figure!" Eve stopped us and we turn to a figure that looks like a person. "Who are you?" Elsword asked. There was no reply, we looked closer to see that it was a dead body, freshly killed and entangled by some thick vines. He looks like one of the soldiers back at the previous village. Wait, this forest isn't a normal forest. That doesn't even look like a normal tree!

"My sensors detect human flesh everywhere!" Eve exclaimed. We look around to see only two dead bodies. Where are the rest?

"They're in the trees. The trees are made of human flesh! But it's not their flesh." Eve added. The Elgang was in shock.

"Hold up." I said, looking further. "It's not that thick, let's cross it quick, but don't touch the vines!"

The Elgang made its way safely across the weird forest, it seems as everybody is obviously disturbed, including Eve who made a face and shivered slightly.

_(Jonh's POV)_

Seeing the vines, makes me feel like I'm remembering something, they look familiar...Too familiar if you ask me. 'Tch...Of all places he had to come here, what is his business? I won't bother him unless he interferes anyway; just stay away from us..." I thought. Those vines are the work of...

"YO JONH!" Add screamed at my face. I screamed back, "WHAT?!" "You're daydreaming again." Eve responded instead of Add. I look down in embarrassment and the others laughed.

"We're almost at the exit. I can almost see the light!" Raven exclaimed and we all start running away from this creepy valley and never to pass there again. Finally at the exit the red sun beats down on our faces. The light dims and what we saw was worse than we could have ever imagined. The red and black clouds overshadowing the rocky and war-struck plains, bloody weapons and dead bodies coming from all forces lay on the ground. It looks a thousand times worse than Velder just seeing it from a distance. The soil lay infertile and void of all forms of vegetation. In the distance, warriors from a village fight off a group of demons invading.

All of us were dumbfounded except for me, who looked down at the horrible nostalgia of the life I have been living. Years of bloodshed and conflict took a toll on me way worse than these kids and...Elf and Nasod Queen.

"I think we should go now, we're not safe if we're out open." I said as the Elgang continued to move on, despite horrified at the sight.

We reach the entrance of the western gate of our next settlement. I asked the guards to grant permission to enter. After showing my crest they immediately let us all in. I looked for a place to stay where we laid Chung inside.

[Author's interruption: You thought I would forget the poor guy didn't you? Just assuming.]

After laying the guy down and setting down his equipment, we head to the living room for an open discussion.

_(Rena's POV)_

"So this is what we have to handle. Add, is this what you saw in the distance?" I turned to Add and asked him.

"Yes but, it's worse than what I have pictured with in my mind. Let's head out to town to see more of this city, maybe we can get some help." He replied.

"That's a good idea. We can get more useful info from the demons here."

* * *

><p><em>(Daisuke's POV)<em>

Yuuki and I were walking around town in some village since Glave gave us some time to rest after that last butthurt mission.

On second thought, we're on a date.

"How's the scenery?" I asked.

"It's kind of ominous...I like it. It's an almost perfect dating spot for us two." She interlocked our arms and leaned on my shoulders while smiling as we were walking.

"Wait...Ominous? Ehhhhhh?!" I almost yelled while Yuuki giggled while saying, "Just kidding~"

"You expected that to happen, didn't you?" I said while scratching my head in embarrassment.

I sighed then smiled at her. Then something else crossed my mind.

'I just hope we don't run into them, wherever they are.'

* * *

><p><strong>C305: Got to update because Albert wanted the last part to be more romantic...XD HAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Rai: {to Ren} Who is he talking to?**

**Ren: I really don't know...I don't see anyone in front of him.**

**Yuuki: *whispers* While Author-kun is going crazy, lets wait for the next chappy! (^w^)/**


	10. Chapter 9: Cover Blown & a Dream of Fate

**C305: And now...*tries to restrain Chung*...chapter 9!**

**Chung: Let me go! I gotta beat up Albert!**

**C305: Quiet you! *knocks out Chung***

**Chung: X~X**

**Ren: Caminsky-kun does not own Elsword!**

Daisuke-Normal font

_Ren-Italic_

**Rai-Bold**

* * *

><p><em>(Daisuke's POV)<em>

Walking around town with Yuuki, actually we are on a date, since Glave gave us a day off. We were strolling outside the market when we caught sight of a familiar white-haired female accompanied by a white-haired male that looks like he's about to wreck you in a dance-off.

'OOOOOH ****!' Those were the words that popped into my head when I saw the two. Yuuki turned to me and said, "Daisuke-kun, where should we go? We're gonna be spotted!"

"**Oh dang, you're in trouble now."**

I quickly looked around but there aren't any crevices we could fit in and hide. I sighed and told Yuuki to just retreat backwards and keep walking away from them.

"Daisuke-kun, when did they get here?"

"Probably very recently, let's go, go, go!" I hurried Yuuki away from the Elgang when we were stopped by a voice.

"Hold it right there you two!" Eve said. We both flinch at the sound. Oh no, we're dead meat. We hear footsteps walking toward us.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stutter but Eve doesn't believe my question.

"You know very well who I am! Now tell me, how come you never changed a bit?" She raised her voice at us.

"Remember me?" Add interrupted. "It's been a long time you two."

"Uhh...Uhhh...Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." We were both speechless.

"It's surprising, you haven't changed a bit. How did you guys do that?!" Eve yelled.

"May I interrupt this conversation? Who are you people?! How do you know Eve and Add?" Raven lost it completely and was studying us with superior focus.

Meanwhile, telepathically.

"Hi Ren, Hi Rai." Eun greeted the two.

"_**Hi Eun, long time no see. What a coincidence meeting you again.**_**"** The two answered.

"Umm...Eun, how do you know these people?" Ara asked.

While the gang shifted their focus towards Eun, I grabbed Yuuki and ran off with her, leaving the Elgang behind.

"Glave, get us out of this!" I screamed, holding Yuuki.

Glave just laughed and said, "Meh, it's none of my business since it's your day off kukukukuk." He said as he cut off our mental connection.

"GLAVE!" I screamed as we ran as far as we can. I see every member of the Elgang chasing us.

"Get back here you two! I got something to ask of you!" Rena shouted.

"We promise we won't hurt you!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Surround them!" Raven commanded. Darn it, I guess I have to do this.

While they all pounce at us, I replicated Aisha's teleport and got the hell out of there, making them crash upon each other. We are now out of sight, and no one knows where we are.

_(3rd Person POV)_

While the Elgang is busy soothing their sore heads, Jonh appears behind them, since he never bothered to chase them.

"Eve..." Raven turned to her. "...How do you know the two strangers?" He asked.

Eve just kept silent and said, "...I—I just know them from some time ago." Eve looked away.

"Hey Eve, talk with me for a bit." Add stood up and dragged Eve behind a building. The Elgang mistook this for something else and scrambled to get a camera, if there was one in the city. Meanwhile...

_(Add's POV)_

"Hey Eve, those two are that Kagamine boy Daisuke and Yumeno Yuuki right?" I asked her.

"You—you know them too?" Eve was surprised. "I—I know them from a long time ago, before the war."

"I knew them from when I was a kid, before my family was killed. It was thousands of years ago too." I replied.

"Hey Add, you noticed Ren and Rai, right?" Eve asked me.

"They were talking with Eun...like they know each other! Just...what?!" I almost yelled.

"We must find them and ask them why they are here. I already know how they got here."

"Darn it Glave, what are you planning?" I spoke to myself.

"We'll bring Ara—I mean Eun along."

"Alright, I guess. Let's look for them first."

And with that, we got back outside and turn to see the Elgang looking at us intensely. "What were you two doing back there?" Aisha asked.

"We talked about some stuff I guess, Nasod stuff." I answered.

"We got our eyes on you." They said in unison, which makes us shiver.

_(Jonh's POV)_

'I wonder who they are. They don't look like residents of this place, and they seem to be slightly familiar with the gang. Heh, they'll come back eventually."

I went alone to the command center of the town and searched for new information. Then I rented a house for the Elgang, after that I looked into the market to see if there's a bullhorn available to wake up Chung. After doing those errands I went to my room and saw a lump on my bed, I pulled the covers slightly and saw Rena dozing off. Sigh.

"Rena, Rena, wake up. You're in my room. Rena, wake up." I poked Rena's head to wake her up. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Nya~ what time is it?" She asked me. "You're in my room." I went straight-to-the-point about the situation.

"But the bed is so fluffy!" She protested. I persuaded her again to sleep in her room but she refused again. "But I'm so tired!" I yawned. She just giggled and went to sleep.

[Author's Interruption: Note that the bed can only fit one person. Don't get any funny ideas, although I'm thinking about it too]

I gave up and slept on the couch instead. Luckily it's as comfortable as the bed, wait a second, for me everything is comfortable when I'm sleepy! I yawned and stretched, then went to a deep sleep a second after.

_(Elesis's POV)_

I was staring into my ceiling as thoughts scrambled in my head. Memories of pain, love, happiness, sadness, loneliness, and the memory of absorbing the Dark El put me to sleep.

In my dream, I see...death. Not one death, not three deaths, six deaths?! I see Elsword and a dark figure fighting, and those two strangers we saw earlier healing Jonh, heavily injured. I see Ran, wait is that Ran? He had black hair and he is fighting alongside Elsword. What is happening? What is this? No, wake me up! Wake me up! AHHH!

I woke up with a fright and panted heavily from that nightmare. My thoughts crowded in my head again as I lay down for the second time.

"I hope that was only a dream." I said, then drifted to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>C305: :I<strong>

**Elgang: *looks at each other, then to me* KILL HIM!**

**C305: Meh, Zero-kun help!**

**Zero: *puts them into a deep sleep***

**C305: Hush my little elgang sleep well & tight, Jeff the killer is gonna watch you tonight. *evil look***

**Zero: Tune in for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Encounter(Volume 1 End!)

**C305: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had a lot of activities and plus I had writer's block! QAQ**

**Everyone: *Sleeping* **

**C305: Oh right, it's late. So anyways. This also features a scene from Chapter 14 of Albertrojas's story "This Time I will Protect You". Make sure to follow and fave his story to inspire him to update more! **

**I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Add's POV)<em>

After dinner when everyone finished eating their dinner. I stood beside Eve and leaned in towards her ear and whispered.

"Are you done fixing your sensors?" I asked her.

She replied, "Yes, but first we'll have to ask Ara to come with us."

"Alright then, let's wait till the others fall asleep."

~a few hours later~

_(Ara's POV)_

I was alone in the kitchen, cleaning the plates. 'Hmm...I wonder what Eun was talking about earlier.' I thought about this morning.

I felt a cold shiver up my spine and feel two presences behind me. "Wh-Wh-Who's there? ~" I asked, trembling.

"Don't worry, it's just us." I turned to see Add and Eve.

"Jeez, you guys almost scared Eun out of me." I whispered loudly.

"Come with us, we're going for a walk outside. I know it's late but it's important." Eve said.

With nothing to answer for I humbly accepted their mysterious request and went out with them without the others knowing.

_(Eve's POV)_

I search for the two people with my sensors

"Got a match on them, they seem to be talking." I stated.

"Where are they?" Add asked.

I smirked and answered, "Not very far from where we're standing." I looked to the direction of a small alleyway.

~meanwhile~

_(Daisuke's POV)_

"T-That darn Glave, he know this would happen!" I yelled.

"C-Calm down Daisuke-kun!" Yuuki tried to calm me down.

"But you know...Add, Eve, and Eun actually remembered us." I said

"_Yeah! It feels great to be remembered by a friend!"_ Ren exclaimed.

"**It always does you idiot."** Rai answered.

"_Shut up."_ Ren answered.

"Anyway, it's about time we go back." I said.

"Hold it right there!" We heard a familiar voice.

"A-Add?! Eve and Eun too?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

~2 hours later~

_(Yuuki's POV)_

After hours of intense explaining from Daisuke, we finally managed to make them understand.

"...and that's when we ran into you guys." Daisuke finished explaining. Ara, Eun, Ren, and Rai all drifted asleep mid-conversation.

Add and Eve looked at each other and smiled, Eve's was creepier than Add, but reverted back to her usual face. Add was the first to start up the most surprising topic I could have ever heard of.

"So, what you guys are trying to say that you two are dating?" Add smirked at Daisuke, who was flustered and speechless.

Meanwhile, Eve was poking my face while wearing her pokerface and saying, "Is this what you call a date? What is a date? Is it what couples do? Do lovers only do that? What is love? Are you two in love? When did you guys start dating? Can you teach me how to love? Can you? Can you? Yuuki I know you like Daisuke and..."

She won't stop asking me embarrassing questions and I'm sure Daisuke and I are pure red right now, unable to say anything.

Daisuke snaps and says, "Well, I think we're out of time and we better get going!" He grabs my hand and attempts to retreat.

"You're not going anywhere!" The two grabbed us and pulled us back. It's hopeless to escape now.

"Help..." Daisuke whimpers in fear. I also turn to look at Daisuke with the same face he's making.

'Glave...where are you?!' I yelled in my mind.

_(Rena's POV)_

'They are so cute.' I thought as I watched them frolic around. They seem to go way back. I jump down to surprise them. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

As soon as I grabbed their attention they all turned to me and screamed.

"Umm..." I was speechless at their reaction.

"Wha—Wha—Wha..." The boy with the black hair could only stammer.

"I was just curious!" I tried to make them understand. "So, you guys know each other?"

Eve sighed and said, "We go a long time back, before _you_ were born." I stared at her, with my mouth open and my eyes widened. That is a LONG time!

"We met when I was just a kid, about thousands of years ago, before the Nasod war and before my family's tragedy." Add shivered after saying 'tragedy'.

Suddenly Ara woke up and instantly went into Eun mode. "I met them before I was sealed in that hairpin." She stated. My mouth opens wider.

"H-H-H-How exactly?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, then turned to me and said one word, "Glave."

'Oh...Glave...Right' I thought and sweatdropped. "What brings you two here?"

"_Four exactly."_ I heard a voice out of nowhere. "Huh, who said that?" I asked, turning my head to see where it came from.

"**Right here stupid, we're inside Daisuke."** I turned to Daisuke and tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh right, these are my two personalities, _Ren_ and **Rai**." He said.

"Oh...so they are like what, Yin and Yang or something?" I asked.

"**You bet." **One of the voices said. I'll have to guess that would be Rai.

"So...what now?" The girl asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, what is your name?" I asked in return.

"I am Yumeno Yuuki." She answered.

"Nice to meet you Yuuki." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Rena." She smiled back.

I can't wait to see Elsword's face when they find out about this. Hihihihi!

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm sorry if it's short and not good enough like the other ones. I had writer's block remember?<strong>

**Everyone: *sleeping***

**C305: I'm not gonna survive this. So I'll divide this entire story into volumes so Chapter 1-10 will be volume 1 and next update will be volume 2! Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 11: New Friends(Volume 2 Start!)

**C305: ...**

**Everyone: ...**

**Jonh: ...*makes cricket noises*...**

**C305: DON'T JUDGE ME! You know how imagination sometimes gets tired! **

**Eve: In Chapter 5: Divided Attention, Chung has fully recovered but still hasn't woken up...and we're at Volume 2...Chapter 11...**

**C305: "As he sees fit". Which means he could wake up when I say so! Nyahahahaha! :D /slapped**

**Everyone: *looks at Chung***

**Chung: X~X**

**C305: I don't think he'll be waking up soon... :/**

**Raven: So, everyone has been wondering. Who is the main character here? *reads script***

**C305: Nobody. Not even Jonh.**

**Jonh: Like always...**

**C305: I do..**

**Elsword: ...NOT OWN ELSWORD! Wahahaha! *runs away***

**C305: HEY! *chases***

* * *

><p><em>(3rd Person POV)<em>

The Elgang jawdropped while Rena, Add, Eve, Ara, and Daisuke explained to them the current situation and how Glave got involved in this. A minute of awkward silence followed when Raven broke the ice.

"I see...Glave sent you guys. And you were the ones who helped the other team when we separated?" Raven asked.

"Yes, that is correct. Glave said it was part of training. We didn't know these demons were THIS tough!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Daisuke-kun, calm down." Yuuki tried to calm him down and held his shoulder.

"Yeah, we also had the same experience. These demons are WAY tougher than the ones from Velder to Sander." Elsword added.

"I agree. So...what about Glave?" Aisha asked.

"He's fine. I think he planned us to meet you guys." Daisuke sighed.

"Anyway, now that we're here. What should we do?" Add tried to change the topic. "Should we stalk these two while they go on another date?" He asked, trying to tease the two.

"IIE!" Yuuki covered her flushed face. Daisuke looked away to hide his face too.

The gang laughed. Jonh on the other hand, was sitting at the rooftop, listening. He lightly chuckled at the thought of them having fun and sighed in relief. "Sure is a beautiful day. I hope it doesn't get ruined."

Back at the house. Everyone had lunch. Rena, Elsword, and Yuuki made lunch for everyone, though Yuuki was aware of Chung's malady, she didn't bother doing it as she knows she and Daisuke were in a hurry.

Everyone had a good lunch, the food was delicious and they humoured for a while. After they were finished fixing the table Daisuke and Yuuki already motioned them that they were already leaving.

"Sorry, I would love to stay but we're kind of in a hurry." She said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Will we meet again?" Rena asked.

"Yep." Daisuke answered, "We'll be back." They then turned and walked out the door.

"We're going to miss them for a while. They are such good people!" Rena remarked with a smile.

_(Daisuke's POV)_

'Hmm...Where did Glave say we go again? Darn I forgot.' I looked everywhere to see where should we go.

"Oh Daisuke-kun, its right here!" Yuuki giggled at my pathetic face. She pointed to the right and Glave was just standing there. How come I did not notice that?

"You must be tired. Come with me. You two shall rest, and then I have more training for you kuku..." He said. Neither Yuuki nor I like the sound of that, but we agreed nevertheless.

Glave opened a portal back to Henir's Time and Space and the three of us enter.

_(Jonh's POV)_

"Yep, I'm right. Those people are really interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm sorry if it's short. This is the start of Volume 2 anyways. *bows*<strong>

**Ultima: Maybe you can make it longer like the others...**

**C305: Yeah. I think I'll bring back the action.**

**C305: Psst...if anyone knows. How many years does the ASSteroid belt revolve around the sun?**

**Tune in again! /slapped**

**Eve: This is not a TV show.**


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise!

**C305: And the fighting starts!**

**Elgang: *excited* Nice, we've been waiting for that the whole time!**

**C305: Oi, Oi. This story is not all fighting. I plan to make some feels too.**

**Elgang: *reading the script, then gets super scared***

**Eve: *crying in the corner***

**Add: *crying in the corner***

**Ara: *crying in the corner while hugging an Aren Haan plushie***

**Rena: *petrified***

**Aisha: Q^Q huwat?**

**Elsword: WTH! A SKI-mmph!**

**C305: Never mind that ehehe...I do now own Elsword! *restrains Elsword***

* * *

><p><em>(Jonh's POV)<em>

'_In a world where only time is feared...singlehandedly I draw your first tear.'_

Slashing through a group of demons, I chant my phrase of divinity and maximize my power and damage output to every one of my attacks. But first, how did they enter the city in the first place? I went to where the number of demons is the most, and I saw smoke coming out of the ground, as it cleared it revealed that there was a huge hole in the ground; the demons must have rigged an explosion underground.

"Hmm...Trying to launch a surprise attack eh?" I said. I looked below and found Raven in a tight spot with a group of demons. I drop down violently as I push them back.

"Yo, you busy right now?" I asked teasingly.

"Not much, what have you got?" He answered.

"I found a huge hole in the ground. Think you can call the others? I will take care of the demons." I said.

"Sure thing, don't get too excited though." He said and ran off to call the others.

I smirked and looked at the unwanted, ugly crater with a small army of demons coming out of it. I bolted towards the invading atrocities and begin reducing their population.

_(Raven's POV)_

"Guys Guys! Jonh found their entrance! He needs our help!" I shouted at the gang who was busy holding off a small group, which they finished off after a few minutes.

"Where?" Elsword asked, his eyes filled with fire.

"Over there, by the smoke!" I pointed in the distance.

"You hear that? Come on let's go!" Elsword motioned the others to move.

"We'll stay and fend off the remaining people! You guys plug that hole!" Add yelled from a rooftop.

"So am I!" Elesis answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Elsword made a hand gesture and everyone headed towards the hole.

_(Daisuke's POV)_

"We gotta help them!" I yelled while viewing from Henir's Time and Space.

"You can't, your time is up. They'll handle it themselves." Glave said in a serious tone.

"If only we hadn't left sooner." I sighed and looked down.

"D-Daisuke-kun..." Yuuki tried to console me.

"_Onii-chan, I think this is why Glave fetched us early. So we can't interfere." _Ren said

"Nope, that was purely coincidence." Glave objected

'I hope you guys will be okay.' My thoughts ran through my head as I just stood there, unable to do anything.

_(Jonh's POV)_

In awakening mode, all the swords revolve around me rapidly and violently, completely obliterating anything that dare try to pass through, I ran through the large horde of demons who were desperately trying to get a clear shot. I stood by the rim of the hole, it's larger than I imagined.

"What could have caused this? And the tunnel is HUGE!" I exclaimed. Seeing a large number of demons still in the tunnels, I couldn't wait for it, I have to plug that hole. But first, I have to clear a path for the Elgang.

I sighed. I wasn't supposed to waste that much mana, I'll get tired easily, or worse, end up like Chung. I have no choice.

"Aftermath of the 3rd Affinity: Wide angle Spark Cannon!" A symbol appears on my solar plexus and my eyes turn yellow, including the sclera. Looking where the Elgang is most likely to make an entrance, I place my finger forward and with a shining light, millions of charges and bolts of electricity powerful enough to melt diamond charge through the direction I was pointing and obliterated everything in a 45 degree arc. I closed it immediately to avoid any more collateral damage since I'm in town. I feel tired after that, it wasted more mana than I imagined, this is bad, but I have to keep fighting.

Finally, the Elgang managed to show up unharmed.

"Missed us?" Aisha did a pose.

"No time for that, let's charge!" Ara yelled.

The gang fought viciously, but the demons kept on coming. We're going to lose if this keeps up; they have strength in numbers, lots and lots of numbers. I decided I close up that hole. I grab the Fire and Nature sword which were conveniently floating above me, and headed for that ugly hole. Just how many demons are there? Or maybe...they came from somewhere. That's it, it takes years to make a hole this wide and far, plus the town would have noticed it before they could even finish it. This tunnel has been dug today...But who...no, what could have dug this?

I decided to experiment on what is causing this seemingly endless number of demons. I point my sword at the entrance of the hole and let out a flame so big that it practically filled the entire tunnel in flames while the Nature sword generated a small area earthquake which caused a landslide that covered the tunnel once and for all, while generating pillars of bedrock to support the loose ground above the tunnel.

"I finally stopped the attack, now to finish off the rest of the—!" I was cut off and startled by a rumbling sound not so far to the east of the town. I went to take a look. No way! It was one of those core assets, like the one in the last city.

The beast is different than the last one; it had an elongated, elastic, tunnel-like body that can stretch as far as possible. The fire must have driven it outside. My suspicions were correct, there was no way the demons could have dug that tunnel themselves, there was that thing tunnelling for them! The Elgang and I watched it as it retreated east, where the highest numbers of demons reside...and the Main Demon Gateway.

"Tch..."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger...*drags Albertrojas*...Get over here, tell me if this is a cliffy!<strong>

**Elgang: You are being sadistic. ==lll**

**C305: You wanna join in? hehehehe...**

**Elgang: IIE! *runs away***

**C305: I'll work on the next chapter...and spoiler alert! Albert dies! KUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Hero Returns

**C305: I finally found lots of time to make this! :D**

**Elsword: How?  
><strong>

**C305: Secret. :D**

**Eve: I'll read his mind. *reads my mind***

**C305: huehuehuehue :D**

**Eve: / Wah! No! *runs in embarrassment***

**Raven: What was that?**

**C305: Oh nothing.**

**Eve: *cowering in embarrassment***

**C305: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

We went east, outside of our comfort zone. All of us went all out towards their encampment, which is really far, it might take about 3 days if we kept running, but good thing Jonh can control the ground which shifted us at a great speed, it will take the whole afternoon to get there.

"Umm...where is the sphere?" I asked the gang, the sphere isn't in my pocket anymore."

"We don't need that right now, so I left it home." Elsword answered.

I felt uneasy, but I dismissed the feeling. I gotta focus, who knows how many demons are there, although we killed most of them, well it seems like we did. We see what it looks like to be a camp and we all charge right at it.

* * *

><p>~back at the house, the maid is cleaning~<p>

_(Maid's POV; we'll call her Maria for now.)_

Humming beautifully as I sweep the dirt in the corridor when I heard some noises in one of the rooms. I decided to not investigate. But the sounds keep getting louder and my curiosity is above maximum. I can't take it anymore! I want to look!

I pull the door slowly as I'm not sure of what was making that noise.

"Kyah!" I screamed as a flash of something really fast bolted beside me which tripped me over and ran outside. I wasn't sure of what that was. I decided to look inside the room.

"Huh?" I was confused. The room is clean, arranged...and empty.

"_Wasn't there a sleeping boy here?"_

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

"Take this! Kaaaah!" I slashed through a group of demons. As the others were fighting, I realised that...I was wrong, we didn't kill most of them...that was roughly an eighth of their entire army that time...and now we're facing the rest of them.

"Darn it! We need something that can take out multiple enemies at once!" Elsword yelled while slashing through a demon lancer, his face obviously tired from that last fight and the hot atmosphere, the others are no different, and so am I.

"Let's do this anyway! We will never give up!" I motioned the others and boosted their morale for a time. Jonh is also having a hard time as well. We need a miracle if we need to win this.

We fought bravely and retreated at sundown in a nearby place with us taking turns guarding our campfire. We held them off once again at sunrise. Everyone is tired, and there are still plenty of them trying to kill us. We used up most of our potions as well.

It was our second night of battle. "We're not gonna make it if this keeps up, they're too many of them!" I complained as I bandaged my arm while the gang was also patching themselves up.

"I know, we're almost out of potions so we have no choice but to retreat once again, this time, back to the city." Aisha explained.

"I know...what are we gonna do?" I asked as I looked up to the sky, praying for victory tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>(Ultima's POV)<em>

At a nearby hill overlooking the entire war. I stood there and smiled. "They are almost at their limit. I believe this battle ends tomorrow. I wonder if I could make them despair while they're busy dying?" I asked as I quickly moved towards the sleeping Wyrnax Wurm and placed my hand on its forehead and communicated with it telepathically.

"How are your burns? Are they fully healed?" I asked it.

"_Aff—irmaTive m-Master...I am r-ready FO~r cooombAAaat—comBaat!"_

"I have a favour to ask you. I promise it will be quick." I said.

"Ye~~sS...Any—thing foor maAAster..."

"Would you...send in reinforcements for our small committee down there?"

"Yeee~s...wiLL do~"

The beast dug through the ground and stretched to the nearest settlement and called in reinforcements. I believe they will arrive first thing in the morning. This will be quick and easy.

* * *

><p>~sunrise~<p>

_(Raven's POV)_

We woke up earlier than to finish the fight. We're more confident that the number of demons has decreased rapidly and we were all sure that the battle would finish today. Elsword was quiet. What happened during night watch?

"Hey Elsword, you're awfully quiet there." I said.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I sort of felt a small earthquake last night and I bet it was that worm again! I'm awfully cautious of where it might pop out." He said, and then he went to look around to see if there is that gigantic worm creature poking its head around.

As the battle resumed, we head out...No...No...It...Can't be...How? They have...regained their numbers!

"What the...NO!" Elsword screamed. "I bet that worm has something to do with this! They...were just as plenty as before." Elsword dropped to his knees while Rena tried to comfort him and bring him up.

"No matter! We fight them! The battle isn't finished, it's only delayed! We can take this!" I yelled. Elsword looked up to me and smiled. He got back up and readied his sword. We're ready for battle!

The battle was fiercer than ever before. But we're fiercer too. We managed to kill nearly half of their numbers in 5 hours. We have a feeling that it's gonna be—

"Kyaah!" Aisha screamed as her leg was cut by one of the demons. Elsword and Ara rushed in to help her. Elsword carried her over his shoulder and they fought side-by-side. Darn it, this is more intense than I thought. We need help fast.

Jonh made his way and cleared a path for the Elsword and Aisha to make their way back. I was too distracted when one of them almost hit me and I was knocked back with them. The three of us stood there. The rest saw this and rushed towards us. We have been pushed back...And it's only early afternoon, and we're out of potions. But the others fought bravely but they were pushed back as well.

Not so long after that and we were surrounded and injured. Demons cover every flank and they are in great numbers. There was no other way out, and we are in horrible condition. I looked up and thought, 'Is this fate what we've come to? Is this the end?'

Suddenly I heard footsteps combined with the clanking of some metal. I can't look behind me properly...But I heard a familiar voice...I can't mistake it to be—

"_Outrage Strike." _

And soon after, the demons were pelted with missiles and soon blasted out of there, clearing our way. We turned to look at Chung, he's finally awake! We're saved!

"Missed me? But no time for that. Take this you lowlife demons!" He yelled as he shot them and made it rain bullets, killing lots of them in just seconds. He then fired his Destroyer to kill the retreating demons.

"You guys can stand up?" He asked. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Thanks...but we gotta save our energy this time. How about you go have some fun." I smirked and carried an injured Ara while the rest struggle to stand up.

"Sure thing!" He said then stormed off to kill the remaining assailants. I noticed a fire burning from my peripheral vision. I turned to see Jonh on fire but he just sits there like nothing is happening.

"Woah there! You alright?" I asked him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He answered. The situation just got awkward.

"Well...You seem to be...umm...well..." I was at a loss for words.

"Oh you mean the fire? Well that's just how I heal. I set myself on fire to heal me." He said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's head back shall we?" Jonh extended a hand and we were carried by moving stone. Chung on the other hand, was busy killing the last of the demons when he turned towards us.

"Hey! Come back here!" He yelled as he chased us but I said, "You've been sleeping for a long time, now's a good time to exercise! Haha!"

"Nah. I'm just kidding. Hop on!" I yelled. Jonh made another moving rock and Chung jumped on it, and we head home.

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm still clueless if I'm making another cliffhanger. w <strong>

**Elsword: Lol you stupid.**

**C305: Oh you think you're so smart? Try this! *gives Elsword my calculus and physics problems***

**Elsword: *unconscious* X~X**

**C305: :3 I will type..tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Festival!

**C305: Late update =.=**

**Elsword: Lazy...HAHA /kicked**

**C305: I was just...distracted. OwO**

**Raven: Anyways, Caminsky305 does not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p>The entire gang celebrated Chung finally awake again, and weakening the threat posed against their village. Everyone was dancing, eating, shooting out fireworks, and giving toasts to the gang.<p>

Jonh was walking around, admiring the decorations being put up at the sidewalks and roofs of the houses. The entire city is crowding with people. He bought a crepe and started to wolf it down with fast and small bites when he caught sight of a dark figure in the distance. It was his brother, Seraphim, staring into his eyes. No one seems to notice or see him, but he was there, looking at him. He lowered his crepe but he was cut off by some children playing. When he looked again, he was gone. He dismissed that disturbing experience by finishing his crepe.

_(Elsword's POV)_

'Darn it, I'm lost again! Ugh, why does this always happen to every festival I go to?' I complained in my head, I shouldn't have been distracted by that cat doll. I walk around, trying to see where the others are when I caught sight of something black. 'Is that...' I went closer as I recognized the face. It was that guy who knocked out Chung. What was his name? Ultima was it? I looked closer as he went inside an alley. I wanted to chase him. I want him to pay for what he's done. Wait, I'm not sure if I can do this alone, but I want revenge. 'You will not—'

"Ow! Hey watch it...Jonh?" I bumped into him as he was folding a wrapper from a crepe.

"Oh, sorry about that Elsword. Are you alright?" He said as he pulled me up and dusted my shoulder.

"Where have you been? Aisha and the others were looking for you." He scolded me.

"Yeah...I kinda got lost along the way. It's kind of a recurring habit of mine." I said. He then motioned me to come as I walked alongside him. What was that? Did Jonh see him? I hope that was just an illusion.

_(Raven's POV)_

I was sitting on a bench with Chung, Elesis, and Rena. We were both tired from this festival playing the booth games and eating their food prizes.

"I'll go to the bathroom. I'll be quick!" Rena exclaimed as she ran off. Does she even know that we're actually sitting on a bench beside the public restroom?! Ah, whatever.

"I'm going to the bathroom too." Chung said as he walked to the one beside us. Inside I am laughing really hard right now. Chung stopped and tugged my collar.

"Raven, could you please hold my Destroyer for me please?" He said as he gave me his weapon and walked to the bathroom. Elesis then tugged on my shirt.

"Hey Raven, you got a minute?" She asked. I saw her expression. She had a sad expression, I think it's like worry or fear, but she isn't happy at all I'm sure of it.

"Yeah." I answered. Curious about her request.

"I had a dream...It was us, and a lot of death around. Ultima was there, Daisuke and Yuuki too. I'm scared. I don't want to lose them, especially Elsword. I don't want to lose him at all." She said. I looked at her in surprise. What was her dream? Death? Wait, Daisuke and Yuuki are also there? So many questions popped into my head as she finished explaining her dream.

I stammered. "It—It—It's just a dream right? N—No need to worry or anything. Right?"

"I hope so." She said as she looked down. She is definitely afraid. "I already lost my knights. I don't wanna lose my friends, and my brother."

* * *

><p><em>This festival just took a turn for the worse.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Rena's POV)<em>

I just got back from the bathroom. Refreshed and—'Where am I?' I looked around and I am definitely somewhere I don't recognize. I walked around trying to find something familiar in this place. I caught sight of a moving shadow that left a dark alley. 'Who's that?' I asked myself as I snuck closer to the figure. I perch on a nearby pole in which I can recognize the face. It's Ultima. I silently growled with rage, remembering how he ambushed us and knocked out Chung. I want to kill him right now. I took out my Erendil slowly. He somehow bolted and started running. Did he see me? I chased him without him knowing. Suddenly, he was gone. Where did he go?

"Darn it. I lost him" I said, disappointed.

I caught sight of two familiar people not that far from where I stood. It was Elsword and Jonh! Finally I'm not alone. I ran up to greet them.

_(Aisha's POV)_

"Where are they?! Ugh, I got lost while looking for that 'lost' guy, and now I don't even know where I am!?" I complained as I sat down on a bench.

"I hope someone finds me soon."

I stood up and walked around when somebody tapped my shoulder. I was startled and when I looked back it was revealed to be my mentor.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I almost yelled in delight.

"Oh I was just visiting you. Hey, I have to talk to you about something. But we need to discuss this in private." He said.

"Oh sure!" I excitingly answered and went into a nearby alleyway.

"I think I found the missing magic that was taken away from you." He told me. My eyes lit up in delight.

"REALLY!" I yelled.

"Shush, anyway here you go." He said as he gave me an opaque vial which contained a very powerful mana wave inside.

"I-Is this...my power?" I asked. I lift it up and try to open it.

"Hold up! Now is not the time to open it yet. Use it at the right time." He scolded me.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I won't open it now." I sighed in disappointment.

"Now run along, have fun!" He smiled.

"Yaay!" I smiled as I ran outside the alley. This is the best day of my life!

* * *

><p><em>(Ultima's POV)<em>

"Now run along, have fun!" I grinned.

"Yaay!" She yelled as she disappeared from my sight. I lowered my head and laughed a bit. Then I lifted my head and revealed my dark-purple eyes.

"Have fun with the darkest power you will ever imagine, hehehehe."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: So? What do you guys think? OwO<strong>

**Elgang: Not good enough.  
><strong>

**C305: QwQ *silent***

**Elgang: Just kidding! Huehuehue-eh?**

**C305: I'll give you 0.000005 second to run...**

**Elgang: EEP! Ru-KYAAAAH! *censored torture***


	16. Chapter 15: Travel Log 1

**C305: And another chapter!**

**Aisha: (l)w(l) *stares at vial***

**C305: Hey that's a prop! Don't break it!**

**Aisha: OwO I won't break it! Promise**

**C305: Anyways. Here you go. I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Jonh's POV)<em>

We were ready to set out again. We have saved this village yet again and took out an entire army of demons. We pack our bags and ready our weapons and stuff.

"Hey Jonh, where are we going?" Raven walked up to me and asked.

"We only passed by small towns. This time we're going to a big city. It's northeast of this place and the security is super tight!" I explained. Raven nodded.

"We're going to a big city like Hamel or Velder?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the castle town of Terraria, where Elodia, the Nature Priestess resides. Don't worry, she's safe." I explained a bit more.

"Oh that's good. I thought for a second that she may be kidnapped." Raven sighed.

"Well...Shall we go?" I asked. "I bet the others are done packing."

"Oh darn, I almost forgot!" Raven exclaimed and ran off. I laughed a bit at the sight of it.

_(3rd Person POV)_

The Elgang set out at the north entrance and headed towards the castle town of Terraria. Little did they know they are about to have an interesting encounter on the way.

There were patrols of demons, but they finished them off quickly, now with their sharpshooter finally awake. During the first night, Chung and Raven are keeping watch.

"You sleepy?" Raven asked Chung.

"No thanks, I've slept enough." Chung replied.

"Right..." Raven said back. They both took turns watching different areas.

'I ain't sleeping yet...Tch...' Raven thought as he tried to keep his eyes open. He is exhausted from the past events. He couldn't sleep well the other night because of what Elesis had said to him during the festival. Death. He can't get the feeling off his chest.

'...a lot of death around...' He recalled the words which played over and over in his head.

"Dude, you alright?" Chung snapped him out of his imagination.

"Ugh...What? Wait, was I sleeping?" Raven asked.

"Kinda...But you were awake too." Chung added.

"Never mind. Let's just keep watch." Raven said as he proceeded to his next post.

The night was restless and Raven had to drink boiling hot tea to wake him up...Only to have his tongue burns treated by Aisha and Rena, but at least he's awake.

* * *

><p>~meanwhile at Henir's Time and Space~<p>

_(Daisuke's POV)_

I just stared at the wall in awe.

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up!"_ Ren keeps on shouting at me. I'm very awake I just don't wanna break my stare.

"**Wake the hell up!"** Rai screamed.

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to process something!" I yelled.

"Daisuke-kun, Glave is calling you." Yuuki interrupted as she entered.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"He says it's a very hard training that we need to complete." She answered.

"Oh? Is it gonna be hard?" I smirked with confidence.

"Yes. Very. Glave admits he finds them hard to do as well." She added.

"W-What? A-Alright I'll go." My eyes widen at her last sentence. I walked out and proceeded to Glave.

"What is going on here?" I asked as Glave looks at a one-way see-through portal.

"I have a mission for you. It's going to be really difficult but I am sure you will survive long enough to complete it. Kukukuk!" Glave looks at us and...smiled? I'm pretty sure he smiled. I don't know really, it's hard to see his face with that mask on. Anyway, Yuuki and I both flinch at his 'mission briefing' and take one step backwards.

"Come on Glave..." I complained.

"I gave you time to rest and forbade you to interfere just so you two will have the energy to do this." He scolded.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't let us interfere." I nodded.

"Now go and prepare. I will be waiting." He motioned us to get ready for battle once again.

* * *

><p>~back to the Elgang~<p>

_(Aisha's POV)_

'Should I? Should I not? Gah! I wanna open it already!' I paced back and forth as conflicting thoughts crowd inside my head. 'Use it at the right time...Why does he have to make it a last resort weapon?! I know it's powerful but not that powerful! Or maybe he did something to it? Nah he wouldn't do that, he...' I pace faster as if I am sure that I'm going out of my mind right now.

"AH! Forget it!" I yelled softly as I place the vial inside my pocket. Now it's out of sight, out of mind.

I look around. Hoping no one was following me or even overheard me. 'Phew, that was close!' I thought.

_(Aren's POV)_

I was watching Ara and her friends from a distance. I smiled at how they got so far and strong. I want to greet them, but I want to wait for the right time. I pick up my water canteen and follow in their direction towards Terraria. I hope they can make it. No...They WILL make it!

_(Raven's POV)_

"Alright, Terraria shouldn't be far ahead right?" I asked Jonh.

"Nah, it might take a few more days to even see it from a distance." Jonh made a random smile and everyone sweatdropped.

"Fine, alright where should we set up camp next?" I asked Jonh again.

"There seems to be a few merchant houses that were recently occupied by bandits. Maybe we could rest there." He remarked with a serious face.

"That's a good idea. Got any idea where it might be?" I asked again.

"We might reach there by early evening so let's get moving!" He exclaimed and ran. The others followed, and I ran too.

Things just turned out for the better. Terraria here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>C305: I'm pretty sure this is not another cliffhanger.<strong>

**Elsword: Maybe it is...Maybe it isn't...**

**C305: =.= Don't mess with me. I can purposely make you fail in PVP if I have the time.**

**Elsword: I'm a Lord Knight. You use a Rune Slayer. **

**C305: Whatever...**

**A: Don't make Daisuke call Glave an 'old man'**

**C305: You told me that hours ago! And I'll update anyway. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 16: Tensions Arise

**C305: *pants covered in blood and bandages* Finally...I got to update..Tch...*pain***

**Rena: What happened to you?! *helps C305***

**C305: School...was at its busiest time of the year...so I wasn't able to update. *coughs blood***

**Elsword: *reading the script* This is another cliff. =~=**

**C305: Gah! This cliff is different! Since I'll make another chapter after I post this one! **

**Disclaimer: Caminsky305 does not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p><em>(Elsword's POV)<em>

Late afternoon

We walked grey with tiredness, searching for our temporary resting place. We only have 3 water canteens with water left and the snacks have long been consumed.

"I recognize that tree. We're close!" Jonh exclaimed. His words filled us with hope. We walk a little bit closer and Rena was shocked in fright.

"A-A-A BODY!" Rena took a few paces back as we turned towards the tree which seems to have a dead body hanging from it. We ran to take a closer look.

"This—is one of the bandits..." Jonh backed a bit with his eyes wide. "What could have caused this?"

"Take a closer look." Raven said as he pointed at the decaying flesh.

The flesh had bits of infection similar to the Alterasia back at the tunnels in Altera, but they were black and less plant-like.

"I feel...A dark aura coming from those things..." Aisha said, scared.

"It doesn't look like he died from infection. Look, the wound looks like that of a blade. This thing is more like residue from the thing that attacked it." Jonh had very good observation from that one.

"Anyways, let's keep going." I looked away from the dead body and try not to gag. What could have done this?

* * *

><p><em>(Ultima's POV)<em>

"You know what to do. Show them the fruit of my research!" I shouted at my soldiers.

I have been experimenting for some time now, gathering samples from the west of Lurensia to the eastern parts of Fluone. This is what I have created.

"This will make them despair."

* * *

><p><em>(Raven's POV)<em>

"I see it! I can see the cottages!" I yelled in relief as we run towards the group of cottages. We can finally rest at last.

"Thank goodness we made it. I thought I was going to pass out again." Commented Chung as he pants in exhaustion. However Jonh stopped us before we could touch one of the houses.

"Hold it. This doesn't look like there are any bandits here, although I can sense that this place is inhabited. You can see it from the tracks and blood on that door over there." He explained to us what he observed. He's right, there seems to be a lack of people here.

_(Jonh's POV)_

"They are probably waiting to ambush us." Rena said. "I'll check everything, you guys cover me!" She ran on top of the roofs and began scouting the place. The rest followed.

-SFX: Small bumping and iron squeaking-

I heard the sound as I looked around one of the cottages and saw a bright-red circular glow deep inside the house beside me. I squint at it for a few seconds then walked and joined the rest of the Elgang.

"We're not alone..." I spoke to myself and walked forward.

I immediately realized the dead body from that tree, the inhumane cause of death, that thing in the house. They're not human I know it, but I'm not sure if that was a demon as well, I've never encountered a demon with that black infection all my years of fighting, maybe until now I suppose.

"No signs of bandits anywhere!" Rena shouted from above as the Elgang made their way to the center of town, I arrived there a while ago.

"Not good." I said.

"Why is it bad? No bandits here you dummy!" Rena jumped down and looked at me quizzically.

"It would have been better if it was. Now we have to face something worse. Remember that dead body we found earlier? Something killed it, and it hasn't left this encampment." I broke the news to them. They were speechless for a moment until Raven broke the silence

"So, we're fighting whatever killed them?" He asked.

"And I'm not sure there was only one of them." I answered, looking at the cottage behind them, seeing the same red glow from earlier.

"Tch...I guess we're not resting for a while." I said, grabbing the 9th Blade from my back. The others got into battle stance too.

"Let's do this." We said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>(Daisuke's POV)<em>

"So many..." I complained as I take out yet another platoon of demons for the hundredth time. Ren, Rai, and Yuuki are feeling tired as well.

"Daisuke-kun, it's pointless if we don't shut down that gate." She told me.

"**Glave told us not to mess with it yet, so let's focus on the population for a while."** Rai said.

"Yeah, this is getting too much for my stamina, but I can still go all night!" I yelled to increase the team's morale.

"Onii-chan, we're ready again! Summon us!" Ren exclaimed as I sent them to fight one more time. No wonder Glave gave us a lot of time to rest.

Meanwhile I see a gigantic worm in the distance swallowing up some things..."What are those?" I asked.

* * *

><p>~back to Elgang~<p>

_(Elsword's POV)_

"Take this! Unlimited Blade! Kyaah!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I continuously slashed the enemy into pieces. Small bits of that same black growth remained on my sword as I tap the ground to shake them off. The others fought as hard as me.

"Who knew there would be this many? This is like an ambush!" Raven exclaimed.

"This is too many to be an ambush. At least they are not as powerful as the demons, even with that armor." I answered.

Minutes passed as we took down the last of them and brushed off the bits of that black stuff off of our clothes. They seem to be harmless though.

"Wow that was fast." I said as I sat down on a barrel.

"Yeah, hey where's Eve?" Rena looked around and saw Eve standing in front of those armored demons.

_(Rena's POV)_

"Hey Eve, what's wrong?" I asked her. She just kept on staring at those things.

Eve could only stay silent.

"Hey, we took down those demons right?" I tried to cheer her up.

Eve looked at me sternly and said, "They are not demons..."

"Huh?"

I stared at Eve with my eyes wide with shock. I was at a loss for words.

"...They're Nasods."

* * *

><p><strong>C305: *sleeping*<strong>

**Rena: Shh...Author-kun is in really bad shape but he promised a new chapter though. ^_^**

**Jonh/Ultima: *sleeping***

**Rena: Apparently...those two have been like that for a week already.**

**Aisha: *tries to open bottle but nothing inside* Huwat?! Nothing?! QAQ**

**Raven: That was just a prop, the real one is with Author-kun, but he hid it. Anyways, see y'all tomorrow.**

**[To Albertrojas: Update already! Dammit!]**


	18. Chapter 16-5: Henirs Bed and Breakfast

**A: So….This chapter is the special chapter that Jonh and I were talking about.**

**C305: Yep. This is that chapter. It's going to tackle what Albert's OCs are doing when not in training or covering for the Elgang in my story.**

**A: And it's also a comic relief for my own story.**

**C305: Basically for both our stories.**

**A: Yep.**

**Ara: What is it about?**

**A: Ever wonder where Daisuke and Yuuki are staying ever since chapter 14 in my story?**

**Ara: Yeah. Speaking of which, we lost contact with them after that.**

**A: This chapter will cover that. And it happened during the events of Jonh's story and prior to them going to other universes, such as the case for 'Ramblings of a Lunatic'.**

**C305: Anyway, before Albert here starts summarizing the whole story, let's start the chapter.**

**Both: Special chapter, start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter<strong>

~Henir's Time and Space~ (Daisuke's POV)

"Whew…I'm tired…" I exclaimed.

"Yeah….Me too…." Yuuki said.

If you're wondering what happened, Glave sent us to soften the Demon army whenever the Elgang camps to let them rest. He said it's both training and to help the El Search Party. Every time they move, we're supposed to go back here. And when they camp, we're to kill off any demons near their camp. And we're already 'this' tired.

"**Man…..What is with those demons? They're too strong!"**Rai exclaimed.

"_Onii-chan…I wanna sleep…." _Ren said.

"You've done…well…. today, Ren, Rai. Come….back." I said as I un-summoned the two. I nearly collapsed but Yuuki managed to support me.

"Good job on being able to survive." Glave said as he appeared in front of us.

"H-Hey….What is with those demons?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

Before we left the Elgang to go with Glave on training, we were camping on a mountain near Central Pluone.

"Are these the demons that the Elgang in the timeline we landed are supposed to hold off?!" I said.

"They are similar in strength. There's just a few factors that makes the timeline I first sent you, and you're supposed to protect, and the current timeline different. I'm pretty sure you can name a few, kuku…." He said.

"Some members of the Elgang have a different class. Is that one of the factors?" I asked.

"Yes, that is one of the factors. And that Jonh and his brother Seraphim, no, Ultima, is another. Can you identify one other factor Yuuki-san? Kheheh…." He looked at Yuuki.

"It's the [**Otherworldly Flames**], isn't it?" She said.

"Yes. The demons in this timeline have a different reason why they became that strong. But even I am not fully aware what that is." He said.

"Hmmm…well, let's set that aside for now. We can't help the Elgang in this timeline if we don't rest." I said.

"I have prepared a room for you two. Follow me." He said.

~Somewhere in Henir's Time and Space~

"Huh, this isn't so bad, this place, it's kinda nice actually, unlike your lab." I sneered at Glave, who seems to be unaffected at all.

"Don't...rub it in." Glave looked away. I stand corrected.

"Anyway, here's the room I prepared for you two kukukukukukukuk! I hope you love it" Glave winked with his visible eye and he starts laughing, as in a MISCIEVOUS laugh! What is he planning?

I stare into the gold and silver plated door. "WOW!" Yuuki exclaimed, "It's so...so beautiful! I bet the room looks better!" I nodded in agreement.

"What are you waiting for you two? Get in! If you need me I'll be in the security roo—er, I mean watching the Elgang." Glave leans on the wall and watches us enter, it's creepy.

"Wow Glave, I thought wrong, you are a pretty nice guy after all." I smiled at Glave while entering the room, although I was still complimenting Glave when I turned to Yuuki and her face was all red.

"Um, Yuuki are you alright?" I asked her.

"**Daisuke just look"** Rai urged me to look forward.

"Daisuke-kun I—I—I" Yuki stammered and I looked forward to why is she acting weird and to my surprise I blush redder than her.

To my horror, a candlelit room with a red, heart-shaped bed with roses on it. Just WHAT IS THIS?! I immediately turn around to shout

"GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs but it's of no use. Glave disappeared as soon as I turned away from here. Sigh, this is so embarrassing.

~later that night~

We were lying on each opposite edge of the bed, blushing. I couldn't sleep, why?! I turn around and in coincidence Yuuki turns around at the same time as me.

"U-u-um." We both stammer and blush red again.

The air is cold and there are no blankets anywhere. 'Damn you Glave you planned this!' He thought it out well though. Sigh.

"Daisuke-kun, I'm cold." She said with a facial expression that makes me wanna fanboy over.

"Uh-uh-um." This is embarrassing. I'm lost for words.

"Daisuke-kun, will you hug me?" I almost squirted blood out of my nose. I looked for Ren and Rai and they're sleeping. "O-o-okay." Was my reply.

Now it's warm, the two of us alone in a room hugging on a red, heart-shaped bed. What could be hotter than that?!

Yuuki looked up to me and smiled at me, kissed me, and then finally went to sleep. I smiled and went to sleep too.

I'm gonna get you back for this Glave, but secretly some part of me wants to say 'thank you'.

* * *

><p><strong>C305: Aaaaand that's it!<strong>

**Daisuke and Yuuki: *blush* *blush***

**A: Ohohohohoho, yes, yeees...YEA—mmph!**

**C305: Anyway, this is a comic relief chapter for all you to enjoy! You two enjoy your night! /kicked by Rai**

**Both authors: See y'all!**

**C305:*whisper* and the chapter number was intentional huehuehue.../blasted by Ren**


	19. Chapter 17: Parting Ways

**C305: Like I promised. Here's the next chapter. :3**

**Elsword: It's almost midnight here!**

**C305: Don't judge me you idiot!**

**Rena: Guys, stop. Caminsky305 does not own Elsword.**

**C305: Is that really necessary to state that all the time? It's obvious I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><em>(Rena's POV)<em>

"Wh-what?" I asked with my eyes wide open in shock.

"I said they're Nasods, demon Nasods!" Eve snapped back. I can see that she's holding back her emotions even though it's already obvious.

I looked down, knowing that if I said anything further it wouldn't make her feel any better so I just backed a bit, but then I looked up to her and asked

"Wait, how did Nasods get here in the first place? And they're unlike any Nasod I have ever encountered."

"I don't know." She replied. "Rena, these Nasods aren't Nasods I have ever seen. Even the ones from when I was young don't even come close."

Eve could just stare at the pile of dead Nasods and looked down. She's obviously depressed even with that expressionless face.

"I have to seek help." She looked up and started to walk westward.

"Where are you going?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

"Hey Eve! Where do you think you're going?" Raven interrupted along with Chung and Aisha. Eve could only stare at them for a few seconds then answered.

"I'm going to get some help." She replied with a stern look.

"Where are you going to get help?" Elsword asked.

"I'll let you know." She replied, and then floated westward, Jonh stopped her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"I'm not going till you tell me what's going on." Jonh answered back.

"Don't you see those are demon Nasods? And I said it already. I'm going to get some help!" Eve yelled back and shook off his arm, floating towards the west and leaving the gang weaker by one...again.

"She went..." Chung could only stare at her figure disappearing into the horizon. He sat down on a barrel and looked down. The others began cleaning up for the night and Raven was tasked again to keep watch.

_(3rd Person POV)_

Later that night, Chung was busy thinking about his time in Fluone. He thought about how he got into a coma in the first place, the power and multitude of the demons, the war-struck land of Jonh, and his extremely powerful brother. He realized how Eve felt when she observed those Nasods. It was a real pain in the heart. Chung knew Eve wanted to save her race and achieve peace with the humans, and the thought of her fighting her own kind might just be too much even for an expressionless Nasod like her. Yes, I need backup too.

_(Elesis's POV)_

Casually drifting to sleep again, with my mind at a blank. Sigh. 'I hope Eve will be safe' I thought to myself as I fall asleep.

I had another vision again in my dream. An intense battle. I see myself fighting with Raven...alongside Crow Rider? Ignis and Leviathan side by side with Aisha too! I see Eve...she's fine. Soon everything blurs for a bit so I can't see who's she fighting...but it looked like a girl in dark-purple clothing. This is more confusing than last time. Wait, where's Eve...?

I woke up to a loud bang outside. 'Darn it I could have known what happened next!' I yelled in my mind as I went to see what happened outside as a Chung accidentally blasted Jonh's cabin and made a huge gaping hole that could fit 1/8 of Berthe inside.

I sighed and went back to bed as I had no time to deal with that!

_(Ara's POV)_

"Eun...Eun...Eun...Tell me. How did you meet them again?" I asked while smiling.

"I told you before I met them thousands of years ago, way before I was sealed in that hairpin." Eun replied.

"Oh...really?" I smirked.

"Let's focus on the mission for now. We got to set out for Terraria tomorrow at first light." Eun quickly slept after saying those words.

"Nya~ Alright then." I fell asleep not long after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ara: Nya?<strong>

**C305: What?**

**Ara: :I Nothing.**

**C305: =w= Yeah, I got nothing. Anyway, this is all I can do for today because it will be another busy week/month so I can't update much. QAQ Waaahh! Gomen!**

**[To Albertrojas: Update! UPDATE! I've done my part already! Now do yours!]**


	20. Chapter 18: Threat Removal

**C305: Hey guys I'm back! wha-/attacked by boys and girls**

**Elsword: Where were you this time?!**

**Raven: Wally heard about this story and tried to break in! We had to fend him off until last week when he gave up!**

**Chung: I...experienced...puberty...while waiting... QwQ**

**Daisuke: *appears with Yuuki* I told you this is the quickest way to wait.**

**Yuuki: Took us a few seconds since the last update :P**

**C305: I'm a busy man. *flips hair* seriously...It should have been last week but follow-up requirements kept popping in. -A-**

**Boys except Daisuke: =~=**

**Disclaimer-kun: Caminsky305 does not own Elsword.**

* * *

><p>(Raven's POV)<p>

We now set foot before the castle gates of Terraria, just one thing that's bothering us, the castle gates were left open.

"Hey, Jonh you said security was tight, what's the front door doing over there?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's disturbing me, let's go check it out. Besides, I haven't been here for years." He answered as we head slowly towards the entrance. The castle gate is left open with no guards around. We open it wide and take a look at the scenery.

"WOOOOOW! It's so beautiful! Just like Hamel!" Aisha and Chung exclaimed.

"The problem is...Where are the people?" Jonh asked.

"This 'big' city seems to be lacking in...Population" Chung added. "Let's go search for people!"

We look around, there seems to be no signs of movement or living creatures. The town is definitely deserted and devoid of life. Could it be the demons? I don't think so, no signs of death or damage to the city, which leads to only one question. How did this happen?

(Elsword's POV)

Looking for any signs of life...Nothing, even the governor's palace is empty. I quickly search the slum area. I walk inside one of the buildings when somebody pulled me in and shut the door.

"What the-!" I tried to yell but a hand quickly shut my mouth.

"Be quiet. We wanna talk to you." The shadowed man spoke to me. "We want to know why you came."

"Very well, I suppose I should tell you." I sighed. "We originally wanted to settle and take refuge here, after a long journey of fighting."

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since Lurensia, my team and I have never been resting." I replied sternly.

The man took a step backward, and then proceeded to clear his throat, then he walked towards me, the light coming from the window shone on him, revealing him to be...

~flashback to governor's palace~

"Hmm...Nothing of the usual. It seems like everybody left in a hurry."

I bump on the table.

"Ouchy! Huh...Does the governor dress like that?"

~end flashback~

"Eh? You're the governor!" I almost raised my voice.

"Shush! Anyway bring your friends here and we can discuss details on the current situation."

"Alright."

I exit the building and rendezvous the gang to come to me, we all enter the slums and met up with the governor. Raven was the first to speak up.

"So, what happened to the town?"

"People started to disappear one by one. This weird phenomenon started a few weeks ago, although it only happens during the day. This weird thing does not affect people inside their homes, so we sought shelter here for the day and move out at night to grab supplies. We have been like this for months." The people's faces began to drop, seeing that they are pressured by their terrible ordeal.

"We'll find out and stop this. We promise." I said. "I won't let this city be taken over." I stood up and motioned the team to move out.

"Godspeed on your mission, brave soldiers." The governor waved back at us as we set out under the early afternoon sun.

(3rd Person POV)

Altera Core was silent, no machine sounds, no clockwork, and no lights. Still, the queen made her way to the deepest center of the core, where Nasod King dwelled.

"Why have you come back?" A deep and robotic voice asked.

"I have a request. Do you not wish for the revival of our race?" She asked.

"Foolish queen, the only way for revival is ruined because of that red-haired boy and his 'friends' who were with him. I could have succeeded if it weren't for them!" The king raised his voice, but Eve still stood calmly.

"I wish for not superiority, but for coexistence." She raised her hand in hopes for convincing the corrupted king.

"Why do you say such things? Look what the humans have done to us!"

"They have changed their ways, king Nasod. Both races seek peace and stability. The real enemy dwells out there, demons. And they have disgraced our pure race by making demonic replicas, mixed with human parts as well." Eve closed her eyes, seemingly sad.

"Demon Nasods?" The king asked in puzzlement. "What kind of blasphemy is this?"

"I'll show you, the works of the true enemy..." Eve opened her eyes. Apple appeared from the entrance, carrying what seems to be a Nasod mixed with human flesh and demon attributes. "It bothers me." Apple remarked.

King Nasod reacted in a violent manner. "I need to see this! Why have they done this? This is the biggest insult to our race. But alas I can't go any further. As you can see, the El energy is drained from me."

"No need to worry, pong." A familiar voice appeared from the shadows. "I have created a good power source that can power you twice as much as before, with a little El energy of course, pong." The Ponggos appeared, specifically Adel, Agatha, and Amos.

"Queen. What did you do?" King Nasod asked Eve

"The Ponggos are reasonable, and they agreed to help rebuild Altera Core and ally with you." Eve made a small smile while Adel appears behind her.

"We heard from Eve, pong." Adel stroked his chin. "We want to help, pong. We don't want Elrios to fall into demon hands, pong."

Eve looked up and extended her hand.

"King Nasod, would you set aside your hate for humans and move to eliminate the demons that plan to invade Elrios?"

What would be King Nasod's answer?

* * *

><p><strong>C305: BOB!(referring to Albertrojas; bob is not his real name tho)<strong>

**Add: Who you calling Bob?!**

**C305: Dunno...I need his updates...he's been talking about them a lot lately.**

**Rena: Is he free by the way? =~=**

**C305: Nah, I completed stuff earlier than him :3 he's still wallowing in his own papers...or sleeping**

**Elsword: And when's the next update? =~=**

**C305: Chung's birthday. :3**

**Chung: YES! AND IT IS ALSO CLOSE!**

**C305: Maybe I'll see if I'm free again tomorrow**


End file.
